Blood
by charliebubblegumpink
Summary: On the hunt Mika picked the wrong place to find a willing or unwilling victim. When he has just about had enough he is groped by the slightly clueless (or so he thinks) Yuu. Mika take a liking to the male who takes an equally liking to him as well. (MikaxYuu) Disclaimer: It will contain bad language as well as themes of a sexual nature.
1. Things that go Bump in the night

**Disclaimer: This is rated M for the language and sexual themes that will arise later on in some chapters.**

 **I hope people like it. It's for a new anime that I have started watching and I have really enjoyed it so far.**

Things that go bump in the night.

The lights in the club were starting to hurt Mika's eyes he didn't think that he could stay there any longer. Why did he even agree to go to this place it was so not his cup of tea at all. Mika stood near the bar in the crowed club looking for someone to relieve his thirst but it was starting to look like that was never going to happen. He couldn't really hear anything properly as he tried to tune out the music that was attacking his sensitive ears. As well as he couldn't really pinpoint one scent in the mixture of 100 other humans scents that were floating around. All he needed to do was feed.

Mika couldn't take being in the night club any more everything in there was not helping to advantage. He didn't even know what he was thinking, thinking that he could hunt in such a horrible place. He should have just stayed to the streets and parks where it was easy to hunt.

Making his way through the crowd of withering and grinding bodies he couldn't believe how naïve these humans were, if only they knew that they were less than a millimetre away from a monster. Mika thought how easy it would be to just kill every easy one of these disgusting creatures in the matter of minutes. He felt someone grope his ass for the side, turning around Mika locked eyes with his molester ready to rip his hand off.

His eyes locked with a pair of dark grass green eyes that sparkled in the dancing lights. Mika felt everything despaired in the moment there was no sound, no withering bodies grinding against each other. There was just him and the green eyes man. Mika felt like he had lost himself the big green pools that made him felt hot as the roamed his face.

Mika pulled his eyes away from the green one's that were in front of him. His gaze fell to the man's lips and how they moved against each other. They looked like they were soft and plump, Mika thought would they feel just was soft if they were to meet his own. Shaking his head to clear it of those ridicules thoughts, he saw the green eyed man's lips move but he couldn't hear what he was saying.

Yuu was trying to get through the crowd of people on the dance flooring trying to get to the bar. He felt his hand connect with something soft and firm pulling it away quickly when he released what it was. A blush started to spread across his face when he realised that he had groped someone's ass. Suddenly he was taken aback when his gaze locked with a pair of pale blue orbs that reminded him of the waters in a swimming pool.

He was really taken aback that the man standing in front of him was really hot. Yuu licked his lips as he took in the form that was staring at him. The man was really pale making his rose pink lips stand out more and made his eyes really pop. His hair was blonde and had a slight wave to it as it feel in front of the man's face.

"Dude I'm really sorry I didn't mean to grope you" Yuu said but by the lock of confusion on the man's face that he didn't hear him. He couldn't really blame him because he couldn't even hear himself over the heavy beats of the music that was being played around them. Moving closer to the man to repeat what he had said, he caught he scent and he smelled like wild flowers and roses mixed together. It really felt like it was a drug how could someone smell so good that he wanted more. He pulled back to make sure that the man had heard his apology before moving in again to say something else.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The sound was like liquid chocolate as the question graced his ears. He felt the man's breath as he lingered near Mika's ear waiting for his reply. He didn't really know what do or say but one thing he knew was he wasn't going to let this man slid through his grasp.

"Sure, but I was just about to leave." Mika said mentally slapping himself when the last part slipped out of his lips. He pulled away to gage the man's reaction, he didn't look that bothered about that he had just been turned down at all. The man's eyes lit up like he had just heard something fantastic, feeling a little heartbroken that he looked pleased.

"How do you feel about company?" The other man said as he moved closer to Mika. Pulling away from the man he smiled at him a grabbed his arm and started to lead him towards the exit. Mika didn't know what he was going to he really needed to feed but he didn't want to scare this perfect creature away.

"I think company would be fantastic." He could hear the man more clearly not that there were closer to the exit. His voice sounded like honey as it dripped from his mouth and graced Yuu's ears. He tried to keep his mind from mentally undressing the man in front of his.

"Well that's good. I'm Yuu by the way." He said pulling the smaller male closer to him.

"Mika, nice too meet you." Came the sweet honey like voice. As Mika's voice trickled into his ears he felt more and more drawn to the man.

"Likewise, so where do you want to get that drink?" Yuu said flashing a smile at the man.

"Why don't we just go back to mine, I have really good coffee." Mika said returning Yuu's smile. Was he really up to going to a random strangers place but Mika was so cute how could he let this opportunity slip past him.

"Lead the way." Yuu said before even realising what had come out of his mouth, he felt himself being pulled down the street. The streets were surprisingly quite, especial for a Friday night. Normally there would be students out as well as people who have finished work for the weekend. Yuu couldn't really place where they were going, they had gone through the city centre and it looked like they were heading through a rather stylish part of town.

Mika still couldn't believe that he had managed to get Yuu to go home with him. He really didn't know what to think though he really did need to feed but part of him wanted to get to know the raven haired man. Why was he feeling so conflicted.

"So where do you live?" Yuu's voice came through Mika's internal chatter. Looking over at the green eyed man he just smiled and stopped in front of his house.

"Here." Mika said with a little giggle, turning to the white house in front of him. Letting go of Yuu's arm and making his way up to the front door hoping that Yuu was following behind him. Looking over his shoulder while getting his keys out of his pocket he was greeted by the sight of him making his way up the steps. Really Mika though humans are really gullible, if Yuu had half a mind he should have bolted when Mika suggested that they go back to his for coffee. Opening the door and stepping through, he held it open for Yuu to come through before closing and locking the door behind him.

"Make yourself comfy, I'm gonna start on the coffee." Mika said taking his coat off and draping it over one of the chairs, he would put it away later. Seeing the male nod and do the same he made his way into the kitchen.

"Soo what do you do?" the question had come from the door way he looked up to see that Yuu was standing there leading against the door frame. It was only than he noticed what he was wearing; it was rather smart for a 20 or so year old. Moving his eyes down he saw Yuu had a black shirt on with a green strip on the collar and cuffs. His eyes moved down noticing that he had black jeans on that hugged his butt and his package that was bugling slightly.

"Erm.. I'm a… writer." Mika managed to get out, it was like his voice didn't want to work. Pulling his eyes away from Yuu Mika went back to what he was doing; he retched up to the cupboard taking down two mugs.

Yuu noticed that Mika was looking him over, but what he didn't expect was how it made him feel. He felt all hot and flustered inside, he had been with many guys but none of them had made him feel like he was at that moment. He looked over at Mika when he answered his question it looked like the other male sounded like he did on the inside. He didn't really had chance to look over Mika before they had got here. He noticed that he was really pale but the lights made his blonde hair sparkle. He was wearing a cream pull over with a white shirt that the collar came out neatly over the jumper and the bottom was just poking out of it. His eye wandered down to his bottom half noticing that he was wear black skinny jeans that hugged his tiny waist and elongated his legs.

"A writer, wow." Yuu said while swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. All he could think about was what Mika looked like under his clothes, shaking his head to rid them of his thoughts he waited for the blonde's response.

"haha, yeah I guess. You can go at sit in the living room the coffee is almost done." Mika said put he didn't really meet Yuu's gaze. Shrugging his shoulders Yuu pushed himself off the door frame and made his way back to the living room. The house did smell just the same way Mika did, there was a lot of white and cream colours throughout the house. It didn't look that old but then he could remember when all these houses were built, so it wasn't really that old now that he thought about it. It was a stark contrast to his own place it was like they were almost polar opposites.

He had just sat down when Mika had come out of the kitchen with a try with the two coffees on as well as a plate of biscuits, a little jug of milk and a bowl of sugar. He sat it down on the coffee table in front of Yuu, taking his coffee and moving over to one of the arm chairs. Yuu picked up the other coffee mug after putting a small amount of sugar and milk into it. It smelt divine and there was a hint of cinnamon coming through the coffee.

"Well you weren't lying about having good coffee. Haha" Yuu said after he had taken a sip and placing it back down on the table.

"Why would I lie about have good coffee." Mika said smiling at him.

"Sooo, what stuff have you written?" Yuu asked looking at the other man as he drank his coffee, he did noticed that when Mika drunk his coffee he would lift up his little finger. Making him wonder if he was England.

"Well I write mostly fiction books they are all in my study if you wanted to have a look." Mika said placing his mug on the table.

"That would be awesome, I really do like reading." Yuu said smiling at Mika. He saw that Mika was getting up out the chair he was sat it and made his way out of the hall way, following him he noticed that they were going up stairs. They reached one of the many doors the one he opened was half way down the hall.

Mika opened the door to his study and walked through waiting for Yuu to follow him inside. All the books that had written in his short span of his career were all on a book self that was behind the door. He hadn't really shown people his work that he had done all because he didn't think that they would be interested in them.

"Wow you have written a lot, are you sure your only 20." Yuu said with an amazed tone to his voice. Mika blushed he had never really thought that someone would so interested in his work most people think that it's boring.

"Yeah, but it have only just really started it as a career." Mika said moving over to the desk chair. Watching the raven haired male look over all the books on the shelf, it was strange seeing someone looking at them so intensely. Yuu was picking up the books and turning them over and then putting them back.

"Well I think I must go out buy some of you books they seem like they are very interesting and I like the fantasy genre." Yuu said making Mika blush, he never thought that he would want to read them.

"That would be good for me with getting the royalties and everything, haha" Mika said spinning in his desk chair. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his face on his knees hiding his blush from the other man.

His throat started to itch a stark reminder to Mika that he really needed to feed, he hadn't really noticed it till now. He didn't really know now how to go about feeding off Yuu, he didn't want to do it but if he didn't he would slowly go made.

"Hey Yuu, do you believe that monsters really exist?" Mika said slowly raising his head from his knees to look the male in the eyes to see what his reaction would be.

"What do you mean?" Mika said looking at him with a confused expression.

"Like Vampires and things like that?" Mika said getting up out of the chair moving closer to him.

"Vampires? I don't know." Yuu said, Mika was now standing in front of him, he reached out and gently placed his hand on Yuu's chest. He moved in even closer when the other showed no signs of moving away.

"What if I told you that they did? How would you feel about that knowing that there are monsters running around the world you lived in?" Mika whispered in Yuu's ear, he didn't really know where the little spark of playfulness came from. He just felt like he wanted to play a little to see what would happen, even though he was told not to play with his food he couldn't help it.

"You're not joking are you?" Yuu's voice came out in the normal tone he had been talking in all night. Mika pulled back to see that Yuu was staring at him with not look of fear or confusion at all, he really didn't understand why he wasn't scared.

"Nope." Mika said smiling with his teeth just showing through.


	2. Blood Lust

**Warning there is a blood trigger in the chapter so you have been warned if you don't like that stuff.**

 **Thank you for the people who read the first chapter of this new story, that literally came about by watching 11 episodes of Owari no seraph and reading the Manga.**

Blood Lust

A vampire really Yuu thought he must have the worst pick in guys ever. But then again Mika was really cute and he seemed an alright person to Yuu, so how much could it hurt. It was quite amazing though how they had managed to not be discovered in how ever many years they had been around for. Yuu really couldn't get his head around why he wasn't scared and running for his life, he was just stood there in front of Mika letting him do whatever.

"Why aren't you scared?" Mika said to him a confused tone while backing away slightly. Yuu didn't know how to respond to him because he didn't know himself, was he in shock that his world had just been shattered.

"I don't know. Hmmm, how odd?" Yuu said while smiling at the now highly confused Mika.

"You're odd." Mika said while giggling to himself.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Yuu said with a slight smile on his face. He had always been told by everyone that he wasn't normal, this just really confirmed it to himself.

"This has never happened before." Mika said while he moved away from Yuu, it felt odd too Yuu because he actually missed the closeness of the vampire, it was soothing. Without really thinking Yuu walked over to Mika who had sat back down looking really confused with the situation.

"So, why did you bring me here? Was it to drink my blood?" Yuu was now finding it amusing.

"I was out hunting when I meet you so yeah." Mika said in a straight out serious tone.

"So do it." Mika way taken aback by the three words, Yuu was actually offering him his blood. He really didn't know what to think about that, he was really turning out to be a strange person indeed. Why isn't this human scared of him like all the rest of them are? He hadn't realised that Yuu was now kneeling in front of him with his shirt unbuttoned.

"Are you really offering me your blood?" Mika asked Yuu but he was very confused with this whole thing he really didn't know what to do, here was a man totally offering him his blood and he was confused.

"Yeah, why not? Just do it I really don't mind." Yuu said while leaning his head to the side. Mika could see his pules jumping in Yuu's neck, licking his lips his hunger egging him on. How could refuse this opportunity to openly drink from someone who was very willing and didn't have alcohol in their system. Mika slid to the edge of his chair getting closer to the males neck, he could hear the blood rushing through his veins. He gently took a hold of Yuu's shoulders to hold him in place, Mika lowered his head down so that his lips were brushing against the sensitive skin. His tongue darted out tasting Yuu's skin, a shiver ran through his body. Yuu sent was very overwhelming and his skin tasted amazing. He hadn't realised that he had sunk his fangs in to the flesh just below Yuu's pules, until the warm liquid started to fill his mouth. He pulled on the blood to get more and more, he really had expected for his to taste this amazing it was like he was a drug, he might has well have been.

Yuu felt the sharp pain of the fangs slicing through his soft flesh of his neck. He felt a shiver run through him when Mika pulled hard on his blood. He didn't really know what to have expected about being feed on by a vampire, yeah there was pain but that didn't last long now he just felt even more drawn to him and it was slightly sensual and pleasurable. He felt Mika retract his teeth from the wound on his knee and he wrapped his lips over the two holes, it was like he was slowing down. He was getting slightly light headed from him feeding on him but he didn't want Mika to stop.

"Thank you. " Mika said while licking the wounds, Yuu didn't know why maybe it was to seal them or something like that.

"It was no problem, it felt slightly odd." Yuu said smiling up at the man who was now staring at him with a worried look.

"Erm.. How do you feel?" Mika said looking even more worried, did he always get like this after he feed of someone or was this the first time he left someone alive at the end of it. But Yuu felt fine other than feeling a little light headed.

"I'm fine just a little light headed. Why do you look so worried?" Yuu asked but seeing his answer had relived some of the worry in Mika's eyes.

"I guess I just got worried it does look like I bit you hard. So I just got worried." Mika said but it sounded like he was holding something back, but Yuu guessed that he just didn't want him to freak out if he had told him.

"So what know do I just walk home and never see you again?" Yuu asked hoping that it wasn't the case but he didn't really know what you do in this kind of situation. Looking up at Mika he saw him roll his eyes and then smile at him.

"It don't have to be like that if you don't." He said helping Yuu to his feet and slightly holding him up, he didn't think that his legs would feel so unstable.

"Well I don't think I could walk home just yet." Yuu said with a slight giggle at the end.

"That's fine, you can stay as long as you like, it's the most I can do after you let me drink from you." Mika said still holding him up. He started to move them into the hall way.

"Thank you and I honestly didn't mind at all." Yuu said while trying to focus on not letting his legs give way from under him, not like it would matter because Mika had a tight grip on his waist.

"So do you want to stay in the guest room?" Mika said whilst moving them both down to the next room along. He opened the door, shuffling them both through the door way and placing Yuu down on the bed.

He really must have drank a lot from Yuu because he looked very pale, he should have stopped after a few minutes but it was like he was hooked on his blood. He didn't really know what to think, he didn't know how someone's blood could have been so addictive because even though he had, had his fill and didn't need to feed again he wanted more of Yuu's blood. He really was going to have to ask his mentor about it because it really didn't sit well with him.

"Erm.. Do you want anything? You look rather pale." Mika asked him slightly worried that he had taken too much blood from the poor human. Yuu had laid down on the bed and was looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"And you don't. But sure, I could do with a drink of water." Yuu said and then went back to looking up at the ceiling. Mika nodded and then left the room to retrieve some water for him, it would be a good opportunity to ring his mentor to ask he about the blood lust.

 **Sorry that this is a shorter chapter but I didn't really want it to drag on. Please feel free to let me know what you think about it and if i should change anything that would be great. And Thank you for reading it.**


	3. Connected

**Warning: This chapter does contain autle language as well as audlt themes.**

Connected

Mika was sat in his study trying to grind out another chapter of his new book that he had just begun to write after that fateful encounter three day ago now. He hadn't thought that he had formed an attachment to the human he was just meant to have feed from. He could still hear the word his mentor had said to him a little while after his feed.

 ***Flashback***

 _"Mika what are you calling me at this time?" The voice of his mentor came through the speaker on his iPhone. Mika was actually scared of his mentor because he was a really creepy vampire also he was really clingy when Mika had still be a human._

 _"Erm well I just feed and something unexpected happened." Mika said trying not to be to loud so that Yuu wouldn't hear him and come down to investigate because he knew what humans were like at being nosey._

 _"What do you mean something unexpected happen? You didn't turn the person you feed on?" The two questions graced Mika's ears it sounded worried but he just guessed that would worry his mentor the vampire who turned him just 4 years ago. Wow had it been 4 years already he still couldn't believe that it was such a long time ago._

 _"No nothing like that at all, it's just I feel drawn to him and that had never happened before. What do you think it is?" Mika asked a little worried about what the answer was going to be and what it would involve._

 _"It sounds like the normal blood lust you get if you haven't feed in a while." Mika felt some of his worry slip away but not all of it because it hadn't been a long while that he had last feed._

 _"That's not too bad then." Mika said but he could hear the muffed sound of his mentor mulling something over in his head._

 _"It got to be blood lust, but let me know if you still have these feeling towards this person in a few days." His mentor said before hanging up on him. What did he mean if the feeling towards the human persists to let him know? Putting his phone in his pocket he went back to the thing he was doing before he had his cryptic phone call with Ferid._

 ***Present Day***

It had been three days and he was still feeling drawn toward Yuu and it was starting to worry him slightly but he really didn't want to call Ferid yet, he was scared of what it might be. He really didn't want to be attached to a human, he really didn't know where his hate towards the humans had come from but it had just shown up 2 years after he was turned. Giving up with his writing Mika thought he might as well go for a walk to clear his head.

Yuu was just lying in on his bed when he suddenly found himself thinking about Mika, his bite makes had started to heal minutes after he had stopped feeding on him. He still couldn't believe he let Mika feed from him, he was trying to pinpoint the reason why. He really couldn't stop thinking about Mika though and how it made him feel when Mika had feed off him, he hadn't seen him again after that night but he did have his number though.

He picked up his phone and started to go through the messages that he had received from Mika, they had a lot of text about his writing and how amazing he was at it. Yuu had gone out and picked a series off Mika's books that has caught his eye before the whole 'I'm a vampire' thing happened as well as the 'drinking his blood' thing. Yuu was brought out of his thoughts by his phone in his hand ringing, he looked at the screen hoping that it was Mika calling him but he felt instantly down when he saw how it was. He could have just ignored his phone but that wouldn't have done any good at all because he would only just come over to see where he was.

"What do you want?" Yuu regarded the man on the other end with a 'I don't give a shit' attitude that he was going to be regretting later probably.

"That is no way to talk to you commanding officer!" Yep there it was the shouting because of his tone of voice. Yuu should have known better not to be a total prick towards the Lieutenant Colonel.

"Sorry Sir. What do you want Sir!" Yuu shout the last sir and tried his hardest not to laugh when he heard a muffled shit on the other end.

"How is your assignment coming along?" The Lieutenant Colonel asked his tone was very authoritative, Yuu had totally forgotten that he was meant to have given a report in to him about his mission that he was on. It had been 4 years since he had joined the demon army after his family was killed by a group of vampires, it was an event he really wanted to forget but he couldn't not till he killed the bastard who had killed them.

"Fine, Sir!" He said down the phone totally disregarding that he had been feed upon by Mika but luckily he wasn't his target he just happened to be in the wrong place while he was doing his surveillance of the club he was in.

"What is the status of your target?" The LC asked trying to get as much of a report he could out of Yuu before he hung up on him like always has done. It's not that he didn't like the dude it's just he had a problem with authoritative figures and he was also kind of a prick.

"Still active, but that is about to change rather quickly." Yuu said getting ready to hang up then phone.

"Hurry up and do what you have to do." The LC came back with and hung up the phone on his end. Yuu pulled his phone away from his ear and placed it down next to him and replaced it with Mika's book.

He hadn't really been taken notice where he was walking, he just let his feet just take him away in whatever direction they wanted to go. Mika found himself in his favourite park, he had such found memories of the place. He remembered coming here with his human mother before she had passed away when he was younger. He walked over to the swings and sat down on one, he absently started to sway back and forth just thinking about nothing in general.

He took out his found looking to see if he had, had gotten any messages but nothing was showing up. He didn't know if he should text Yuu or not, he knew that the whole being attached thing can be an inch to a vampire but it could be even worse for the human who it on the other end of it. Looking at his phone once more he decided that he would give in to he would text him.

Mika: Hey, you okay?

Yuu: Hey, yh I'm fine, you?

Mika: I'm alright have you got any plans?

Yuu: Nope not till later any ways. Why you're not thirsty are you?

Mika: Haha no not really a feed can last for a while. Do you want to meet up?"

Yuu: Haha okay. Sure why not I can be at yours at in like half hour.

Mika: Why don't you come and meet me at the park I'm at?

Yuu: Awesome which park you at?

Mika: It's just down the road from mine, it's called Vondel Park

Yuu: I know that place I went there as a child it always had the best swings. I'll be there in ten.

Mika really didn't know what he was thinking he really shouldn't be having contact with the man he had just feed on three days prior. Everything he was feeling was making him feel so confused, why was had he had to get attached to a human?

Mika started to kick his legs out making himself go higher, it made him feel like he was a little kid again feeling the wind rush through his hair. He looked up to the sky, the cloud looked so fluffy kind of like they were made out of cotton wool. He closed his eyes thinking about how the sun felt on his face, it was warm. He felt two hands on his back firmly pushing him higher, Mika looked over his shoulder to be greeted by Mika's smiling face.

Yuu made his way over to the park that Mika had said he was at. He quickly walked through the park under all the trees keeping an eye out for Mika. Yuu made his way over to the children's playground, when he spotted his sat on a swing his blonde hair moving in the breeze. Mika looked like he was having a fun time he also looked like he was so much younger than he was, as well as he didn't look like a vampire in that moment with the sun hitting his face.

He walked over to him but making sure he didn't disturb him because Yuu thought he looks so at peace. He stood there just watching him, he did feel really drawn to him but he didn't know why at all. All he really knew was that he was falling for the enemy of the human race, but as his mother had said to him you can't help who you fall in love with.

Making sure that his thoughts were in check he made it the rest of the way over to Mika who was still in his own world. Yuu placed his hands on Mika's back and pushed firmly sending Mika flying back up into the air. He smiled at him when he saw Mika look back to see who it was, a smile spread across his angelic face.

"So what made you come to the park?" Yuu asked Mika while he was still pushing him on the swing it oddly felt like they were on a date. Yuu shock his head trying to get rid of the thoughts and focused back on what was happening.

"I just got bored in the house, I really needed air I guess." Mika said making Yuu stop the swing. Mika's voice didn't sound quite right it was as if he was upset with something.

"Are you okay?" Yuu said getting in front of him, to see Mika's reaction.

"I'm fine." Mika said while getting up off the swing and started off down the path, Yuu followed behind him not really know what had happened they had been happy one minute but upset the next.

"Mika you're not okay, I don't know how I can tell but you're worried about something." Yuu said not really know where it had come from. He just had a feeling that something was not really sitting right with him.

"Shit! Tell me what you feeling right now?" Mika said and it kind of confused Yuu, he didn't really understand what he was saying.

"I don't know what you're on about I just know you're not feeling right because I just had a feeling that's all." Yuu said looking at him he really didn't know what Mika was trying to get out of him.

"Fuck!"


	4. Secrets and Confessions

**Warning: There is obscene language throughout this chapter as well as sexually**

Secrets and Confessions

"Fuck!" Mika thought how could he let this happen, how did it happen because all he did was drink from Yuu. Mika thought he really need to fix this he didn't want to be connected with a human, even if Yuu was amazing and he tasted like haven. Mika pinched his arm his eyes trained on Yuu to see what he would do. When he felt the sharp pain he had caused but what shocked him the most was the Yuu's face contorted in to a look of pain and his hand went up to his arm the same place that Mika had pinched on himself.

"What was that? Did you pinch me?" Yuu said whilst still rubbing his arm. Mika really felt hitting his head on a brick wall, what was going on.

"No I pinched myself." Mika Said whilst rubbing his temples, he really couldn't get his mind around the situation. What was he going to do? Mika started to walk a little further and trying to get his head around everything. He had no choice he had to go and tell Ferid, he really didn't want to go and see him because it always ended up badly.

"What's going on why could I feel like?" Yuu said from behind him, Mika turned on him not sure how to explain what was going on.

"We are connected, I don't know why and how it happened. But you and I are connected because I feed off you but this had never happened before with anyone else." Mika said trying to explain it to him that he wouldn't freak out about.

"I can't be connected to a vampire, my LC is going to kill me, not that it's a bad thing being connected to you. But in my line of work has me getting hurt a lot and I don't want to hurt you." Yuu said whilst shaking his head, Mika kept his eyes on him. What did he mean his line of work?

"Yuu what do you mean your line of work?" Mika said hopping that it wasn't what he thought it would be.

"I'm a member of the Demon Army, I'm here because I have a mission to carry out and then I become inactive for a little while." Mika really couldn't comprehend what Yuu had just said, he was connected to a fucking vampire hunter that was just his luck.

"You're a vampire hunter!" Mika said whilst taking a few steps back from Yuu he really couldn't believe what was going on. Mika looked down after taken a few more steps back he couldn't control the tears that just spilled from his eyes. He looked up to look Yuu I the eye he wasn't ready for the hurt that was spread across on his face.

"Mika, I'm not here for you." Yuu said moving closer to him, Mika tried not to take any more steps back.

"Who are you here for then?" Mika said now looking at him wanting to know who he was going to kill. He really hopped that it wasn't going to be anyone he knew, God how could he live with that knowing that he knew the man who killed his friend.

"It's a pompous prick called Ferid, so don't worry I would never hurt you." Yuu said moving even closer, Mika just stayed where he was in shock he was there to kill his mentor. What was he going to do? He knew that if the man who turned him is killed that he will be fine but he will be lost because he isn't that old in vamp years.

Yuu moved closer to Mika hopping that he wouldn't take any more steps back from him, it did kind of hurt when he saw the hate and betrayal in the blue eyes he wanted to see happy all the time. He could feel the overwhelming sense of fear building in Mika. Did Mika know who his target was. No he couldn't Mika wasn't that old so how would he know a lord.

Yuu couldn't take the amount of fear that was building inside Mika that he couldn't just stand there, he reached out to the male taking him into his arms and hold him close to him. He could feel Mika fighting to get out of Yuu's grasp but Yuu just held on tighter until the fighting stopped. They both just stood there he could feel Mika's tears soak in to his shirt.

"I'm Sorry." Yuu said not letting go of Mika because he feared that if he did than the male would just crumble away for he would make a run for it and Yuu didn't want anything like that to happen at all.

"Yuu you can't kill Ferid, he will kill you." Mika said into Yuu chest, he could feel his breath against his skin.

"I can and I have too if I don't they will come in and kill everyone and that includes you." Yuu said still holding on to Mika but not as tightly as he was before. He really didn't understand what Mika was saying that he couldn't kill this entitled pick that who is just evil to the core.

"Please don't I'll be lost without Ferid." The word Yuu didn't want to hear come out of anyone's mouth, what did he mean he would be lost without the cunt being here.

"What do you mean you will be lost?" Yuu ask not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"He is the one who turned me and I'm not that old in vamp years." Mika said he had lifted his head off Yuu's chest and was looking at him with so much fear in his eyes and his face was stained but the tears that were still following down his cheeks. But there was the answer he didn't want to hear. Ferid was the one who turned this beautiful man in to what he was now.

Letting out a little frustrated sigh from his lungs, Yuu really didn't know what to do any more he was so confused he had a mission to complete but he had meet the most amazing person he could have ever met and he had to kill this man's mentor. He didn't want to hurt Mika at all, it was crazy how everything could change in the matter of days he had hated vampires before he had meet Mika.

"How about we don't do anything for now, I really don't want to hurt you Mika." Yuu said letting a smile fall on to his face to show him that he was serious.

The words that came out of Yuu's mouth shocked him, he didn't want to hurt him. Was it their connection that made him feel like that, it had to be. He was starting to calm down a little and was slightly soothed by the way that Yuu was holding him it was like he was trying to protect Mika for everything. Could he really live without Ferid being there to help even though he hated then man for, what he had done to him.

"Yuu do you really mean it when you said you don't want to hurt me?" Mika said looking up in to Yuu's green eyes, to see if he could see a change at all but they stayed the same with the same look of seriousness with a hit of longing and love. Why did his eyes have to be so ravelling?

"Yes, I would never do anything to hurt you even though have only just met you I feel like I have known you all my life." Yuu said smiling at Mika. Mika felt a blush creep on to his face from the words and the way that Yuu had said it.

Mika didn't really know what he was doing till he felt his lip brush against Yuu's strong but soft lips. He applied more pressure to Yuu's lips and he was met with the same amount of pressure but there was a lot of passion behind the kiss. Mika felt Yuu's tongue run along his bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth, he was more than happy to let the appendage in. Their tongues began to fight for dominance over the space. Mika ran his arms up Yuu's body and snaking them around his neck, at the same time he felt Yuu's arms tighten around him pulling him even closer to his body.

They both had to break away for air, Mika was stood there resting his forehead on Yuu's as they both tried to get their breath back. They didn't say anything to each then were just basking in the afterglow of their forbidden kiss.

"Mine or yours?" Came Yuu's voice still a little out of breath but it made the question sound even better it was like it added that little bit of sexiness to it that his voice already had.

"Mine it's closer." Mika Said taking a hold of Yuu's hand leading him back to his place.


	5. I Love You

**Warning: This chapter does contain adult themes and scenes of a sexual natural. This chapter also has gay sex in it so if you dont like it please don't read it.**

I Love You

They had only just made it through Mika's front door when the blonde had practical jumped Yuu pulling him too wards the living room, he let himself be pulled along. Mika pushed him down so that he was now sat on the Sofa and Mika was sat on his lap. Their lips met in a rushed kiss that was full of passion and hunger for each other. Yuu felt Mika grind their crotches together that elected a moan from Yuu. He ran his hands up Mika arms one hand lingered on his shoulder and then he moved his other hand so that he was holding the back of Mika's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Mika was still grinding his hips in too Yuu's and it was driving him wild, he just couldn't take it any longer. Yuu moved his hands down so that he was tightly griping on to Mika's ass lifting him up as he stood up making sure not to break their lips apart.

"Which door is your room?" Yuu asked whist walking up the stairs still with Mika attached to his waist.

"First door on the right." Mika said going back to doing what he was doing, Yuu felt a little nip on his neck as Mika kiss down his throat. Yuu growled as he felt Mika tease the sensitive skin between his shoulder and neck. Yuu walked over to the wall just short of the door Mika said goes to his room and slammed his against it.

Mika felt something hard against his back he looked up from his teasing to see that Yuu had sandwiched Mika between the wall just short of his bedroom. Mika felt Yuu's hips grind into his groin want made Mika moan, Mika looked at Yuu's face seeing the fire and hunger in his eyes that you would see in a hungry vampire. His head fell back against the wall when Yuu repeated the same action.

Climbing out of Yuu's tight old of him Mika pushed him back a little and taking hold of his had he playfully pulled him toward his bedroom. Opening the door he dropped Yuu's hand and made his way over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. He started to unbutton his shirt and before he knew it he was flat on his back and Yuu was straddling his hips.

"Wait let me." Yuu made pushing Mika's hands out of the way. He felt Yuu's hands move from one button to the next, his shirt fell open and he felt Yuu's hands brush lightly over his bare skin. Suddenly he felt something flick out over one of his nipples making him arch his back. Looking down he saw the Yuu have latched on to one of them and was playing with it.

"Yuu.. Mmmm that feels… Good." Mika tried to get out but was getting stopped by his moans that came out through his words. He felt Yuu smile against his nipple and then tugged on it making Mika totally lose it, he flipped him over so that he was now on top. Taking control Mika tugged at the hem of Yuu's shirt and started to pull it off but ended up giving up and just ripping it off instead.

"MIKA! THAT WAS MY FAVORIET TOP!" Yuu shouted but Mika just started to laugh.

"The shirt didn't want to come off so I made it come off." Mika said though his fit of laugher, he looked down to see that Yuu was not really mad at him just shocked. He dipped his head down to give Yuu a light kiss on the lips before moving down his neck.

"Hey Mika you can drink from me if you want to." Mika stopped what he was doing and looked up at Yuu feeling a little shocked he would say that.

"Why would you say that?" Mika asked with a caring look on his face.

"Because I want you to be happy." Yuu said smiling up and Mika.

"I am happy so shhh." Mika said going back to what he was doing. He nipped at the flesh of Yuu's neck making sure he didn't use his fangs, to do so. Making his way down he noticed that Yuu had a lot of scars on his arms and chest, but what he noticed the most was a long scar that started at his shoulder and ended just in the middle of his chest. He pressed a loving kiss to it and moved on latching himself on to one of his nipples electing a growl from the raven head.

Mika had latched on to one of his nipples and it set shock waves of pleasure through his body. He moved his hands so they were on Mika's shoulders pushing his slightly to go down wards. His arousal becoming abundantly clear in his trousers that were starting to get a little tight. As if Mika got the hint he moved down placing loving kisses in a trail to the top of his jeans. His head fell back as he felt Mika run his hand over his cadged erection sending shivers down his spine, he begged him mentally to release him and to touch it.

"Mika." Yuu's voice came out breathy and dripping with arousal, he lifted his hips up just slightly as a hint to Mika to release him. Mika's hands went to the top of his jeans and unbuttoned them sliding the off his hips along with his boxers making his erection stand up.

Mika looked at the other man's erection as it stood up proudly for him to see. Taking it in his hand the skin was soft under his touch, he began to move his hand down and back up again making Yuu moan out loudly. Grinning as he dipped his head and licked along the slit picking up the juices that had gathered there.

"Mmmm everything of you seems to taste good." Mika said taking in Yuu's penis into his mouth avoiding his fang so that they wouldn't scarp along it.

"Mmm… Mik… Mika." Yuu's voice came out as a whisper making Mika go faster, he felt Yuu's hips thrust upwards into Mika's mouth making him gag slightly he pulled the erection out.

"Well that wasn't very nice. Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you." Mika said with a devious smile on his face. He looked up to see that Yuu's eyes were wide but they were still full of desire. Mika started to unbutton his jeans and slid them off as well as his boxers, his erection standing up right ready for the attention it craved. He leaned over to his bed side table and pulled out some lube he slathered it all over his hands and turned back to Yuu and began to put it all over his erection with hand and his own opening making sure it was ready. As he was putting lube on Yuu he could hare with every movement he made dragged moans from the man.

Mika made sure that he was ready and then lowered himself onto Yuu's erection taking it slowly to get used to the thickness of it. He reached the base of it and he felt his inner walls adjusting to the size and girth, after it felt comfy he began to move election moans from Yuu.

"Mika." Yuu said while putting his hands on Mika's hips moving him faster and further down, Mika did as he wanted and went fast and deeper and he hit his own prostate making him throw his head back with a loud moan.

Mika throw his head back and let out his sweet moans, taking advantage of his pleasure Yuu sat up shifting Mika a little and then got him on his back. He began to thrust harder into Mika hitting his prostate on each thrust making the male clutch and Yuu's shoulders.

"Mika, you're amazing." Yuu said while dipping his head and placing a kiss on to Mika's neck resting his head there while he thrust deeper and faster in to Mika's ass.

"Y..Y..Yuu." Mika's moans came Yuu thrust one last time into Mika, but he was caught off guard by the sharp pain that came from his neck. Mika had bit him and it had sent him over the edge, he spiralled over the edge as he came into Mika's ass. He could hear Mika ideally drinking from him, when he stopped and licked the wound to clean it and seal it.

"Mika, I thought you said you weren't going to drink from me?" Yuu said whilst placing soft kisses to Mika's neck.

"Erm.. Sorry.. I didn't mean to." Mika said placing his head in the crook of Yuu's neck.

"It's fine. Hey Mika." Yuu said getting Mika's attention.

"Yh." Mika said lifting his head so he was looking Yuu in the eyes.

"I love you

 **I have been enjoying writing this story, the uploading of the chapters may get longer apart as I am starting a new job soon so you will have to bear with me. Also thank you to everyone who has been reading it. please give me feedback about the writing or anything really as it will be taken into account :)**

 **Thank you too Faux for letting me know that something had gone wrong when I uploaded that chapter and some of the following chapters as well they have now been corrected so that you can go back to read them properly.**

 **The next chapter is going to be up some time this week, I have just started a new job and it's taking up more time.**


	6. Run Away With Me

**Warning: May contain adult language and themes so read responsibly.**

 **Thank you to everyone that has been reading my story, and I have just started getting into this anime and manga. These two are the characters that I am shipping so hard.**

Run away with me

 _"I love you." Yuu said placing a kiss to Mika's lips that were tinted slightly red from his blood._

It had been two days since everything had happened why Mika found out that Yuu was a hunter and that he was on a mission to kill his mentor but what stuck out the most was that Yuu had said he loved him. When he had said it Mika could see that there was nothing but love in his eyes nothing hiding at all.

He looked over to his now boyfriend thinking about what was going to happen with the whole killing Ferid thing, but he tried to put it out of his mind so that he could enjoy himself. Does he really need Ferid now that he has Yuu he sure could support him and he wouldn't let him down. But there was the little thing of he is a hunter he would be in the shit with the rest of the vamps.

"Hey Yuu are you still going to kill Ferid?" Mika asked looking hopeful that answer was going to be no.

Yuu looked over the blonde, who looked so hopeful, but he couldn't tell him the answer that he wanted, he had to kill Ferid it was his job. But he really didn't want to hurt Mika, but he really needed to do his job.

"I don't know." Yuu said looking away from his lover not wanting to see any hurt surface in his eyes. Looking out the coroner of his eye he could see Mika's face fall slightly at his unsure answer, he really didn't want to hurt him but it was his job to do.

"Hey let's just run away, so they can't find us." Yuu looked over at his lover and saw pure hope in his eyes. He had never thought he could have loved someone so much, but here he was in love with a vampire. What would happen if they did run away would Guren come looking for him, he wouldn't be happy if Yuu was to just disappear.

"Where you want to go?" Yuu said pulling Mika closer to him and resting his chin on top of his light haired head. He watched as Mika thought about his question, there must be somewhere where they could be left in peace.

"Hmmm, what about England? I have always wanted to go." Mika said shifting in Yuu's arms so that he could look up at his face. He had always wanted to visit England but he never had a chance to go with his busy schedule.

"When would you want to go?" Yuu said with a smile, Mika could see that he was trying to keep his mind off the inevitable of his job catching up with him. All Mika wanted to do was keep Yuu safe and he knew that if he went up against Ferid he wouldn't survive.

"How about now let's just hope on a plane and go. We could go for walks in the country or just lay about a house or a flat and do nothing but be with each other." Mika said climbing into Yuu's lap and looking him directly in the eye too show he that he was serious about leaving and keeping him safe.

"That sounds like a good plan but they will still find me." Yuu said looking away from Mika but he wasn't having it. He grabbed his laptop off the coffee table and started to look up flights, when he had found suitable flights and prices.

"Let's just go." Mika said as his finger hovered over the confirm payment icon, he looked over at Yuu waiting to see if he would finally agree to leaving everything behind him.

"You seriously want to run away from everything?" Yuu said with a shocked tone that was reflected in his eyes as well.

"Well yeah of course I am, if I'm with you I would be happy no matter where." Mika said placing a kiss on Yuu's soft lips. He went back to his laptop and clicked the confirm icon and then went to search for houses to rent.

 **Sorry for this being a short chapter but I have been busy and I didn't really know how to finish this chapter off.**


	7. Dance With Me

**Warning: It may contain adult themes and language so please read at your own judgement.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been reading my little story and sorry that the chapters aint getting put up as quickly but they will be put up as soon as I am finished and when I'm not really busy with work.**

Dance with me

It had been a week since Mika had convinced Yuu to run away with him to get away from their problem. They had ended up renting a flat in a small town in England it was so peace full and they were so close to the sea that on a night you could hear the waves. They had walked alone the beach it was so romantic and a million miles away from their life in America. But Yuu knew that he couldn't escape forever sooner or later everything was going to catch up with him, but he hoped it wasn't today or tomorrow.

"Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back."  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

The lyrics floated into his ears from the kitchen, curiously Yuu made his way to the room just opposite of the living room. The door was slightly open so he pushed it slightly to be greeted by the sight of his boyfriend cooking something but he was dancing as well. He looked o care free and he looked happy he just wished that it would stay that way.

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor she said,

Yuu was just content on just watching as Mika turned and danced in the kitchen with a smile on his face.

While Mika was turning around on the spot when he spotted the perfect form of his boyfriend standing in the doorway. Smiling he continued with his dancing till something crossed his mind, he made his way over to Yuu keeping his smile on his face.

"Oh, don't you dear look back.  
Just keep your eyes in me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
The women is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

Taking hold of his hand he dragged him with him into the space of the kitchen. Turning around he placed his arms around Yuu's neck holding him close.

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discotheque, Juliet dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together.

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

He swayed with Yuu to the beat of the music, he pulled Yuu closer placing his lips on his.

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This women is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me.

Oh, come on girl!

Yuu pulled Mika closer to him deepening the kiss, he gently guided him over to the kitchen counter. As if he had been told Mika hopped up on the work surface, nestling his hips into Mika's getting closer to him.

Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance.

She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance!"

"Don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This women is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."

It was the most relaxed Yuu had ever felt and he felt free and not bogged down from all of the shit he has put up with. He so wished that they could stay like this forever together in each other's arms.

 **This is another really short chapter because I got really inspired to do a little chapter around Shut up and dance by walk the moon. Also I thought it would be a cute thing to do haha.**


	8. Found

**Warning: it many contain themes not fit for children and some teens.**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to complete I have been so busy but I have finally finished this chapter hopefully I will be getting the chapters up more frequently.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been reading it and enjoying it I hope that you will enjoy this chapter also sorry is it short.**

Found 

Rolling over Mika stretched out in the soft bed that he shared with his lover. Brushing his hand over where Yuu should have been he felt that it was empty, siting up in the bed he saw that Yuu wasn't there. He looked around the room hoping to find him but when nothing came up he slid out of the warm bed.

"Yuu?" Mika called out and making his way through the flat. He went into the living room seeing that the balcony windows were open behind the curtains, moving them apart he was greeted by the sight of his lover's exposed back.

"So this is where you have got to." Mika said as he wrapped his arms around Yuu's waist.

"I couldn't sleep. Sorry did I worry you."

"Just a little. Is everything okay?"

"Just had a lot on my mind that's all." Yuu's said turning in Mika's arms placing his chin on top of his.

"Want to talk about it. It might help you sleep."

"Nar I'll be fine promise."

"Okay but I'm here if you need to talk." Mika said taking a hold of Yuu's hand and pulling him back through the flat with him back towards the bedroom.

Yuu just let himself be guided back to their shared bedroom by his boyfriend who every so often he would look back over his shoulder with a soft smile on his lips. Yuu stopped where he was still holding onto Mika's hand, he pulled him closer to him and kissed him hard. He really didn't know what came over him all he knew was that he wanted to be even closer to Mika at this moment. He picked Mika up and walked into their bedroom throwing him down on the bed.

"Yuu?" Mika said propping himself up on his elbows.

"Hmmm?" Yuu said smiling and dipping his head down to kiss Mika's neck.

"What's got in to you all of a sudden?" the question made Yuu stop what he was doing and looked in to the eyes of his confused lover.

"I just want to make the most of things, that's all." Yuu said smiling softly at Mika, dipping his head back down he continued what he was doing. He kissed along Mika's neck whilst his hands moving down to the hem of Mika's PJ pants slipping a finger into the waist band. Touching the soft plains of his stomach whilst pulling down the pants to show Mika's tight black boxers that clung to his hips and thighs.

Mika looked down to see that Yuu was taking his clothes off at a painstakingly slow pace. Yuu was kissing a trail down his stomach he had reached his belly button making Mika take an intake of breath when he had reached the top of his boxers. Mika could see that he was clearly aroused by the bulge that was forming in his tight boxers. He didn't really know what had come over his lover at such an hour, it was rare for Yuu to be awake at this time. All he could take a guess at was that Yuu was worried still even though it had been weeks since they had heard from either interfering parties. But he knew it would be a matter of time.

Mika felt his boxers being pulled down his hips releasing his member what stood up proudly for Yuu to see. He felt Yuu's hand grip him tightly starting to work his member slowly enticing moans from his lips. His pace got quicker making Mika moan and thrust into his hand he was getting ready to release his seed until he felt Yuu's hand move flipping him. He was on all fours when he felt something wet and slippery against his opening, looking over his shoulder he saw Yuu putting down a bottle that he could only think of as lube. Making sure he was relaxed he felt Yuu push inside of him in one quick movement. Yuu moved his pace was slow at first and then he started to move fast inside him, hitting his prostate with every thrust sending him more and more over the edge he could feel is orgasm getting closer and closer till his mind just went blank letting out a moan as he came all over the sheets. Yuu was still going but Mika could feel that his member was starting to throb inside him as he was getting ready to release himself, in a matter of moments he felt Yuu's cum fill his opening.

They both collapsed onto the bed Mika being scooped up into Yuu's arms and resting his head on his chest, everything seemed to go like a blur. He didn't even realise that he had fall asleep till he felt the hot rays of the sun on his bare back. Rolling over he felt the familiar present of Yuu's sleeping human body, Mika propped himself up on his elbow watching his lover as he slept.

"You know you shouldn't stare." Came the familiar husky voice of his lover brought him out of trance of watching his chest rise and fall and the rhythmic beating sound of his heart.

"I wasn't staring and I'm glad you're awake, do you fancy going for a walk today?"

"Sure why not." Yuu said as he got out of the entanglement of the sheets. Mika bounced out of the bed starting to clothe his naked form, he moved over to where his phone was sitting on the dresser.

"So where do you want to walk today?" Yuu said poking his head from around the bathroom door. Mika thought about his question he didn't really know they could go and walk along the beach and look at all the cool shops that are there. He looked down at his phone noticing that it had been turned off, turning it on again he instantly got phone calls that he had missed as well as messages. Looking over at the all the phone calls noticing that they were all from the same number, but not just anyone's number it Fried.

He flicked through his messages quickly not wanting to give anything away as he could still feel Yuu's eyes on him still waiting for a reply.

 _Where are you?_

 _Why aren't you answering you phone?_

 _You haven't died have you?_

 _Your house is so empty where are you?_

 _Why have you gone?_

Mika kept flicking through the texts why was he even looking for him, why can't he just leave him alone. He opened the last text that was sent to him in the night.

 _Found you!_

Mika stared at the two words on the text, the thing that got him the most was that there was a file attached to it. He opened the file and dropped his phone at the sight of the photo that contained him and Yuu on the balcony that night just before they had done stuff. He couldn't believe it he had been found why can't they just leave him alone.

Yuu rushed to Mika's side as he saw the phone slipping from his hands, he managed to get there before the phone it the ground. Taking the phone in his hand he noticed that there was a photo of him self and Mika but it wasn't taken from an angle that one of them had taken it.

"He found me." Mika whispered out.

 **Please bare with me with the slow updating of new chapters.**


	9. Lost

**Warning: May contain strong language and scenes of a sexual nature.**

 **I am so sorry that it took so long to write this chapter have been so busy with work and uni work. I hope you like this little chapter and I will be keeping up with chapters upload.**

Lost 

"M-i-ka, Mmm-i-ka." The voice draw out his names in the most annoying why possible. Mika froze at the sound he couldn't believe he had been found and his whole life was falling down around him. Why had it come to this why? All he could see every time he blinked was him being ripped apart from the clutches of Yuu's grasp and taken away from him. The last he saw of his lover was his beaten up face all bloodied and bruised laying on the floor.

*Flash back*

Running was all that was going through Mika's mind when he saw the text from the pyhco who seemed to not let him go. He really couldn't think about anything but running as far as possible, also what had he got Yuu into. But he really didn't think that Ferid wouldn't come after him why was he stalking him so much. He had been a vampire for four years now he would have thought that his mentor would have left him alone by now.

Knock, knock came from the door it seemed like forever in-between each bang on the door. Nothing came for a good few minutes till a loud crash came from the front door, Mika ran from the room to see that the door had been kicked through. There he stood Mika's worst nightmare come to life in the form of his mentor and stalker for four years.

Backing away from the approaching vampire, who was now in the hallway making his way towards the scared youngling. Mika kept backing away till his back came up against something hard but warm. Mika looked behind him and he was greeted by Yuu standing behind him trying to show him that he would be there for him.

Ferid came at him faster now with a look of disgust in his eyes as they looked past him at Yuu, who equally had the same look in his eyes as he stared down the vampire. Yuu moved around Mika with his demon blade in his hands, Mika didn't even notice it till the human had pasted him.

"Yuu don't he is too strong." Mika screamed at Yuu's back as he went to cut the older vampire off.

"Oh I would listen to him. But I want to see those lovely green orbs full of fear." Ferid said as he brought his hand up getting ready to knock Yuu at of the way.

"You can't have him!" Yuu said as he ran at the vampire with his blade raised.

A smile crept onto Ferid's lips but it wasn't a normal smile it was more like a smirk as he brought his hand down hard on the side of Yuu's face making him fly into the wall. A cloud of dust filled the hallway when Yuu hit the wall you could almost hear something break. Mika couldn't move, he couldn't hear Yuu getting up the dust settled around them and then it hit him. Yuu was laying on the floor and he wasn't moving. In a panic Mika ran over to him kneeling beside him, he felt a rush of relief spread through him as he saw the Yuu was still breathing.

"Why! Did you do that!" Mika screamed at Ferid whist still trying to get away from him.

"He came at me I was protecting myself." Ferid said as he went to grab Mika's arm to stop him from getting away.

"Let me go!" Mika screamed as Ferid successfully got a grasp on his wrist as he was trying to get away from him.

*End of flash back*

"You're lovely prince is going to be fine but now it's time for you to come home." Ferid said as he dragged Mika behind him and past Yuu's lifeless body.

"Why are you doing this?" Mika said with tears in his eyes.

"Because your mine." Ferid said still dragging the youngling behind him.

"Yuu! Yuu! Wake up you dumb ass." Yuu heard the familiar voice calling him but it wasn't the voice he wanted to hear. His eyes fluttered open to stare right into the face of a young girl with soft purple hair and burgundy eyes.

"Mika!" Yuu shot up remembering what had happened, he looked around him looking for the blue eyed blonde but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he!" Came a booming voice he really didn't want to hear right now. Through the door came his commanding officer Guren Ichinose he was tall but he was also lean but you could tell that he was strong as well. He had his black hair sleeked back with two pieces that had fallen into his face, his eyes were hard to look at as their slate grey depths burning with anger. His face was set in a stone cold expression of anger and rage that Yuu knew was about to be unleashed on him. He couldn't care less all he wanted to know where Mika was.

Where's Mika?" Yuu turned to ask Shinoa who was still kneeling beside him.

"Who's Mika? She turned to him, he could see the confusion on her face and in her eyes.

"He was the one I was with."

"Ohhh. So you boyfriend then?" Shinoa said with a sly smile on her lips, at the same time Yuu could feel his face turning hot and red with the term being used so freely.

"Yes my boyfriend where is he?" Yuu said looking deep into Shinoa's eyes what had filled with laughter.

"You're gay! I knew it." Shinoa said as she got up and started to spin around in the hallway.

"We don't know where your abomination is." Guren said with a stone cold look that always seemed to be on his face where he wasn't taking the mick out of him or relishing his pain.

"He is not an abomination! He is my friend and the one person who understand me." Yuu shot back whilst trying to get to his feet but failing in the end and having to sit back down. He really hadn't expected that filthy vampire to be that strong, all he had to do was flick his wrist and he had been thrown across the hall into the wall.

"It sounds like you're in love with him." Shinoa said in a childish tone.

"Who cares if I am it's my life." Yuu said turning on her. He really needed to find Mika he could feel the panic rise in him. Where was he?


	10. The Fall

**Disclaimer: It's rated M for the mature content. It may contain sexual themes and violence**

 **Right I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded anything for a long while I am in my last year of Uni and I have been concentrating on my uni work. But I am so happy in how everyone has responded to my story and it gives me joy that you are enjoying the story.**

The Fall

Mika was pushed through a pair of imposing doors that made his stomach drop as soon as he knew where they lead. Mika feel on to the plush red carpet that was running down the middle of a marble floor. Looking up from the ground, his body was suddenly overcome by crippling fear as he took in the form sat at the bottom on a throne made from gold. He felt hands grab hold of his arms pulling him up and towards the small figure that was sat up tall making themselves imposing to other people. Mika tried to get out of the grip of the two men at the side of him just so he didn't have to face the monster who could command him.

"Mika why do you fight them so much don't you want to see me?" Came the sweet sickly voice of a young girl. As they reached the end of the carpet Mika was thrown down at the foot of some stairs looking up he could see the person more clearly. There on the thrown was a young girl she couldn't have been more than 12 sat on the gold throne that was adorned with gold flowers that twisted up and around the back. The arms had the same design but resting on top of the flowers were blood red fabric that had two arms gently draped over them. The Girl had pink hair that was tied up into two pig tales her eyes were the same blood red as the fabric on the throne. Her lips were pulled into a cruel smile as she waited for him to answer her.

"Answer the Queen you traitor!" came a sharp voice that he knew all too well he turned his head to the side to see the man who had taken his life away.

"Fuck off you asshole!" Mika shot back at Ferid who just stood there acting like it hurt his feelings but Mika knew otherwise that he was an emotionless wanker who only thought of himself.

"Now is that any way to talk to the person who gave you the greatest gift of all time."

"Hahaha! A GIFT! A GIFT! This isn't a gift Krul this is a curse." He shot back at her she was the worst of them all thinking that she could control him. A hand came up and slapped him around the face his cheek felt like it was on fire, his eyes started to well up with tears that he refused to let fall. He felt something hit him in his stomach looking down he saw a small black booted foot that had connected with his stomach, he doubled over as he felt the pain rush through him.

"NEVER SPEAK THAT WAY! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS COVEN AND RACE OF PEOPLE!" Her voice came sharp as if it could cut you if it was a blade.

"Take him away, out of my sight." Her voice came again and he looked up to see her back to him two men pulled him up to stand and started to drag him away.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He started to chant over and over again and struggling against the hands the bound him and made it hard for him to brake free. "What are you going to do with me?" He heard a chilling laugh as he was taken through the double doors that he came through just a moment ago. He was dragged through the hall ways and down flights of stairs till he knew where he would be going a place where once you were in you never came back out again.

He heard the barred door slam shut and lock behind him, he sunk to the floor looking expressionless at the wall opposite him.

"I'm so sorry Yuu." Mika thought to himself while he felt the hot burning tears running down his cheeks.

 **Right I am sorry that this was a short chapter and it was the last one for this story but it will be back in january so make sure you look out for that and I hope that you will not be mad at me for finishing it there.**


	11. Conviction

**Disclaimer: May contain scenes of violence.**

 **Well thank you for everyone who has liked it so far so I thought that I would start writing it again.**

Conviction

Yuu matched down the corridor of the Demon head office making his way towards the commander's office. Pushing the double doors apart with such force that it made them slam into the walls, making the commander raise his head from the paper work he was looking. Walking through the opening and making sure he kept his eye contact with Guren who didn't look to shocked by the young males actions.

"The answer is still no, we don't know where he is so stop coming here and asking." Guren said with a straight face and not breaking their eye contact.

"How is that possible there must have been a sighting it's been a year and still nothing." Yuu said trying not to look defeated like he did inside he didn't want to give up hope not yet.

"They must be keeping him away from people." Guren said looking back down at his paper work that Yuu had disrupted him from.

Storming out of the room he didn't like all this waiting around while they did nothing but make up excuses to why they haven't found his love. Marching down the hall went in a blur with before Yuu really noticed he was outside in the crisp winter air of Alaska. He started walking towards his new flat that he really didn't want to be in, he had been on lock down now for 6 months 'who knew what they could have done to Mika by now' Yuu thought to himself.

Pain suddenly swept through him has he felt something hit his back, he turned on his heels to see where the source of the pain had come through. There stood about 3 feet away was a girl with light purple hair and it looked like it was tied up with just a few strand pulled out framing him angelic face. it took him a while to establish who it was till it clicked when she pulled out her weapon, turning and twisting the death siath as she came towards him. "SHINOA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Yuu shouted towards her drawing his own sword turning it so the blunt side was ready to strike.

"You have been out of practice for a while I thought I would help." Shinoa replied still coming towards.

"I'm fine I don't need the practice. Now leave me alone." Yuu stepped back putting his weapon away seeing that she has stopped in her tracks. Yuu turned to walk way not wanting to stay around her for much longer.

"Yuu, why are do you love a vampire it is crude and not right." Shinoa asked to Yuu's back making him stop in his tracks.

"Because I do and with you not right part it feels right to me." Yuu said turning to face her she had her head down and not making eye contact with him like she normally did.

"WELL, WELL IT'S WRONG!" Shinoa finally blasted out, her words stung as if she had gone up to him and slapped in the face like she has done many times before.

"What so wrong about it?" Yuu said while walking towards her, she backed up a few steps and he could see the fear in her eyes as he got closer.

"He isn't human Yuu he is a monster." Her words hit him and he stopped 'a monster Mika yeah right' Yuu thought to himself it made his chuckle a little just thinking about all the un-monster things Mika had done.

"Mika a monster he is the most human person I know." Yuu said looking straight in to Shinoa's eyes making she heard him. For the last time Yuu turn his back on Shinoa and walked away leaving her to mull over what he has just said.

Finally reaching his Flat he ran up the stairs, going through his door making sure to lock it behind him he went over to his bed and flopped down on it. Yuu could still feel the hurtful words of his friend trying to forget what she said 'Mika wasn't a monster he has never taken someone's life and he was so kind and gentle.' Yuu thought he need to find him he was becoming more and more unhinged from the world. He couldn't live in a world without him, Mika meant everything to him and he couldn't see the world properly around him.

"Mika I will find you I promise just hang on please." Yuu said into the air hoping his worlds would travel to his one and only love.

"He is coming for me I know he is." Mika said as he laid on the cold metal table. The room that he has been spending his days in for the past 6 months in was a cold room with no widows and only a little bit of light that had be provided by a light bulb that hung from the ceiling. A slow chuckle came from one of the corners of the room, Mika couldn't really see who was there because they were surrounded by darkness.

"Is he really? it's been 6 months Mika no one is coming for someone like you." Came the voice it was low and threatening, it made him shiver right down to his bones. The tone of the voice made it seem like a question but Mika knew all too well it wasn't.

Someone stepped out of the shadows and into the little pool of light that only seemed to surround him on the cold table. His lavender hair draped over his shoulders and hanging half way down his back. He was wearing a white and black uniform and Mika had to admit it looked rather smart. But there was something off about him, Mika was trying to put his finger on it till his eyes were brought to the man's hand when then worked their way to his bare chest and stomach. A sharp pain waved through him as he felt something cold slid into his flesh, looking down he saw what had happened there was a knife in sticking out of his stomach.

"Ahh, oh god!" Mika cried out as the knife was ripped out of his skin.

"I'm going to break you Mika. I'm going to make you beg for it to stop." Came the male again as he brought down the knife again slicing through the skin on his upper arm.

"Ahhh, you're not going to make me do again thing." Mika shouted out before he felt the knife slid into another part of his body.

"Mika he isn't coming for you." The male said bring back down the knife and ramming it in to Mika's leg making his cry out in pain.

Mika still had hope he knew someone was looking for him, he didn't want to be here anymore. But he knew if he gave up then how wouldn't see the one person he loved the most, he just hopped he wouldn't be any longer.

"He is and when he does I hope he rams his demon sword through you Ferid." Mika said bracing himself for the oncoming pain.

A low chuckle ran through him, as he saw that Ferid's face turn from malic to a look of pure rage.

"By the time your prince finds you, you're not going to know who he is I will make sure of that." Ferid said low and close to Mika's ear.


	12. I'm Coming part 1

**Disclaimer: This story is rated M for bad language and sexual content. Also I don't own the characters in any way possible.**

 **Thank you for your support and sorry that this chapter was so late I have been busy with University.**

I'm Coming part 1

Running down a dark corridor Yuu couldn't shake the feeling like something as wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it. A sudden wash of emptiness had gripped him and was refusing to let go, the hallway seemed to go on forever. A form slowly came into view with as he continued to run towards the figure, Yuu stopped when the form laughed turning slowly to reveille blood red eye that did not belong with the face he knew. The eyes looked far into Yuu as if searching for something that he didn't know. The red eyed fiend's mouth contorted into a cruel smile that seemed to make Yuu scared down to bones. He stepped back wards to get some distance between him and the red eyed demon, he suppressed his temptation to run away as far away from the beast in front of him. The blonde moved as a surprising speed and caught Yuu under his jaw holding him off the ground, Yuu closed his eye and wriggled to get free from the strong grip. There was a breath near his ear that he tried to get away from.

"Help me." The voice said and Yuu's eyes flow open to see the plain white ceiling of his room hanging over him. All he could hear was that voice ring through his head it sounded full of pain and loss. He really didn't know what was going on, he felt alone and lost himself, he just wanted to feel a pair arms around him and longed to be in the embrace of his love. A banging on the door brought him out of his thoughts that were getting dangerously close to leaving the world behind him. He got off his bed when the banging growing more impatient ever passing second. Growling under his breath Yuu ripped the door open to see who has disturbed his thoughts.

Small hands went around his neck and the impact of a small body made Yuu stumble backwards. Yuu looked down to see the light brown hair of the person who had smashed their face into his chest. The young male looked up to revile his face too him. "Yourchi!"

"Morning Yuu." Yourchi greeted him.

"What are you doing here" Yuu mattered looking away from the young man and his beaming smile.

"Erm well something has happened." Yourchi said looking down at his feet. Yuu looked at the man he could literally feel the tension rolling of him.

"What's going on?" Yuu said now staring at the brown haired boy who had looked up yet.

"Well it's to do with you actually, they are sending you back out on a mission." Yourchi said looking up from his feet to meet Yuu's green eyes.

There were many things flying around Yuu's mind all to do with what kind of mission could they possibly sending him on after all this time of him looking for the one person he loves.

"They told me to tell you that have to report to HQ at 1200 hours and they will brief you on your mission." Yourchi said in his most convincing voice of authority.

"Right!" Yuu said and turned away from his friend to check the time, it was only 0900 that gave Yuu plenty of time to get ready.

"Hey Yuu do you still love Mika." Yourchi's words cut through him like a hot sharp knife.

"Of course I do I always will." Yuu said and turned away from the young male who was now looking at the floor.

"I hope you find him then, and then we can all meet him. I bet he is lovely." Yourchi said with a cheerful voice. The words filled him with hope of being able to find Mika he meant the world to Yuu and he would never give up.

Making his way through the streets to make it to the demon army's HQ the images that filled Yuu's mind as he walked in the hope of hearing the word that would make his heart take flight again. He didn't want to think about anything negative because he already had too much of that piling up, at his feet. His mind strayed to the words that had come from Yourchi, "meet him" Yuu repeated the words in his mind. They would never accept Mika he was their enemy, the head of the branch would never let Yuu be with him because in their eyes he is a monster and cannot be permitted to live.

Yuu's mind drifted to the last night he had seen Mika happy and how it made him feel when seeing his smile. He felt the familiar warmth run through him that was soon stolen away by the way the building in front of him loomed over him. It was as if it was telling him that he shouldn't mess around with it or the people who fluttered around it's halls.


	13. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: Rated M for adult language and adult themes throughout this whole story.**

 **I have to say that you to the people who have stuck by the story even when I was being bad on the uploading of new chapters. I will try and get a new chapter up every week but I am in my final year of University so it may be a little slow.**

Dreaming

Mika slipped on the oh so familiar uniform of a high guide, he buttoned up the black shirt. His movements were sluggish as if he wasn't really in control of his own movements. There was a low chuckle that ran through the room as he finished dressing himself. Turning around to locate the sound he caught sight of the offending laugh that played around his head. There he stood the true monster that he so wished he could kill but couldn't.

"Well doesn't that suit you a lot better than these blooded rags." Ferid's voice rung in Mika head as if he was in there.

Mika tried to reply back to the man but found his voice wasn't working the more he tried the tighter the grasp on them seemed to tighten.

"Oh really are you that speechless?" Ferid truanting him from a far whist he could feel his eyes all over his, his gaze was scorching trails where his eyes moved to a from. Mika hated the way the man looked at him, it was one of the many reasons he left this place and the monsters that lurked there.

Ferid made his way over to him in a slow pace which was making Mika's hair on the back of his neck stand up. His eyes were latched on to the fiery red pits of the man's eyes that seemed to burn into his mind scaring him.

"Oh what is this I can still see a little defiance in your eyes." Ferid commented, it was true Mika could still feel a bit of him left still hanging on to the hope of someone coming to rescue him.

"I… w…wi..wil…will… KILL YOU!" Mika managed to grand out just to show him how defiant he actually was.

"How will you do that, you can't even move." Ferid said as he moved closer to the younger male. Gritting his teeth Mika tried to move his hands only to be locked down again with crippling pain.

Looking down he could see the red mark as it spread over the white jacket he was wearing. His mind trying to shut down the pain but failing as the knife was plunged in further making Mika scream out in pain. He felt the knife retract from his abdomen that pain was still there but it wasn't as intense.

"I will make you mine Mika, it is now only a matter of time till you give up." Ferid said as he turned around leaving through the door, the grasp that had once been over Mika he felt it leave with the bastard.

He made his way over to the low ceil that was near the bared window, he took off the jacket and undoing the buttons of the shirt he inspected the wound that was now marking his body. He had so many now that he had actually lost count on how many times he had been hurt.

His mind wondered to how he used to feel before all of this happened he now just wished he could go back to the time where he didn't have to worry about being hurt over and over again. His mind strayed and he could feel his eye lids getting heavier as the lure of sleep washed over him.

"Mika. Come on sleepy head it's time to get up" Mika could hear the familiar voice that he loved so much. Opening his eyes he was greeted by the sight of a half-naked man in front of him. Blinking the face came into focus the familiar green eyes, the oh so graceful slant of his lips, and the raven colour hair that fell in front of his face as he looked down at him.

"Yuu, you're here." Mika said as tears filled his eyes and began to fall.

"Of course I am silly I have always been here." Yuu said pulling Mika into his arms holding him tightly until he had stopped crying. "Now come on you have work to do, and I have reports to finish." Yuu said letting him go.

Mika climbed out of the bed and made his way over to where Yuu was standing by the door. Something didn't feel quite right, as he was being lead through the hall way he counted the doors there were to many for the flat they had been living in England.

"Yuu where are we?" Mika asked whilst still moving down the hallway that seemed to be getting longer with every step.

"Mika what are you talking about we are home" Yuu said looking at Mika with a confused look.

"Yeah, but where are we." Mika said still trying to placing his surroundings.

"We are home in America." Yuu said his face looking even more confused.

"America, No that's not possible I was just. Just.. I don't know where I was." Mika said looking around as they came out into a cream coloured living room, it looked like his house that he left in America when they had left to get away from something or someone. Mika couldn't seem to remember anything at all, where was his, where had he been.

"Mika calm down, you have always been here. We didn't leave, we have always been here. I moved in a month ago don't you remember?" Yuu said his hands on Mika's face making him look directly at him. Mika thought back to a month ago but it was coming up blank he couldn't remember.

"Why can't I remember?" Mika said as he felt tears come to his eyes again. Yuu pulled him close to him making soothing sounds to calm him back down again.

"You did fall over yesterday you must have hit your head pretty hard." Yuu said still holding on to him showing no signs of letting him go. "Come on I'll make lunch, just sit down and relax for a little." Yuu said before letting go of him and making his way to the kitchen.

Mika moved around the room looking over everything that filled it there were pictures on the mantel over the fire. He looked at them in turn he saw that were was one of him on a swing in the park down the road and then one that caught his eye was one of him and Yuu bother huddled together on the sofa.

"Hey Yuu who took this picture of us?" Mika said picking it up and running his fingers over it lightly.

"Which picture?" Yuu said poking head out of the kitchen. Mika walked over to him handing him the photo that he was looking at. "OHHH, this photo, Shinoa did. I really do like this one it was nice of her to take it."

Mika ran the name over in his head it didn't sound familiar. "Who is Shinoa?" Mika said looking Yuu in the eyes.

"She is one of our friends." Yuu said looking Mika over.

"Oh, right I must have hit my head really hard then." Mika said looking up and Yuu and giving him a smile. Why couldn't he remember his friend what else has he forgotten?


	14. I'm Coming part 2

**Disclaimer: Rated M for adult language and adult themes.**

I'm Coming Pt II

Walking into the office of his superior office he noticed that he wasn't alone there was three other people in the office all of them lined in front of a large wooden desk. He looked them over there was Shinoa, and he couldn't place the other two they just seemed to be staring at a spot over Guren's head. They looked like were trying not to make eye contact with the older male, Yuu couldn't really blame them sometimes Guren scared him from time to time not like he would ever admit it to anyone.

"Finally you're here." Guren said standing up from his desk. Yuu fell into line with the others and looked over at his superior with a blank stare.

"What did you call me here for sir!" Yuu said still not giving Guren his full attention he didn't think he could bare to hear any more snide comments about his love or that being told that he still couldn't go to find him.

"I have called you all here today because I have a mission for you all to carry out." Guren said still looking a Yuu. Yuu snapped his head to look more intently at Guren was her really going to say what he hoped he was.

"Sir, what mission could you be sending us on" The brown haired male said still looking at the same spot he was when Yuu walked in.

"Well, we have located the vampire known as Ferid and we are sending you four to go and terminate him." Yuu's heart fell as the words came out of Guren's mouth. "We have intel regarding…." Yuu started to tune out Guren's voice because he didn't want to hear anymore.

"What about Yuu, do you think can handle himself." Yuu's head snapped up to the sound of his name being said.

"I think Yuu will be able to handle himself and he has other motivations for the mission to be a success. " Guren said his eyes only just lingering on him for a second to see what he was saying. If they had found Ferid then there was a high chance that Mika would be with him.

"When do we leave?" Yuu said holding his head high, this could be it his chance to save him.

"You leave ASAP." Guren said handing them each a file that head their instructions and where they will be leaving to. "You may leave but Yuu can you stay I need to talk to you privately." Guren added and Yuu watched the other despaired through the door leaving him alone with Guren.

"What can I help you with sir." Yuu said still keeping his eyes straight and not giving much notice that his superior was now standing in front of him.

"Well I need you to know that this might just be a dead end Ferid might not have Mika, I just wanted you to know not to get your hopes up. " Guren said his eyes slightly showing some kind of emotion other than anger and rage.

"I know but Ferid is the one who took him so there is a slight chance he will be with him also it's my turn to send him flying." Yuu said turning to walk out of the office.

Walking down the road to his apartment building Yuu went over what Guren had said that there was only a slight chance of Mika being there. But he was going to take it any way any chance even a slight chance is still a chance of finding Mika and bringing him home.

"So this is the chance you have been given to find lover boy then?" Shinoa said as she stepped in front of Yuu's path cutting him off. He really did hate the way she talked sometimes it was like she was constantly mocking him about everything.

"His name is Mika, Shinoa. If you're going to say something about him use his name." Yuu snapped at her making her back away a few steps.

"We just so you know don't get in my way in killing Ferid just find Mika and run." Shinoa's words shocked him was she really telling him to run away and not get revenge for what that cunt had taken away from him. He was going to make sure that he couldn't take away anything of his ever again.

"Shinoa he took my family away from me and he also taken the love of my life do you think I am just going to run like a scared child then you are thoroughly mistaken." Yuu said looking Shinoa in the eyes making sure she could see his resolve.

"Well that's all I need to know lover boy. See you in half hour then." Shinoa said smiling at him as she walked past him.

Yuu kept walking back to his apartment know with the resolve he had just admitted to Shinoa still burning in his eyes. He went in quickly packed a few things he will need he remembered that his should pack lightly so he wasn't bogged down with loads of stuff. He picked up his sword and attached it to his belt. Moving through the apartment he regarded the items that littered the sides. He couldn't linger for too long he needed to get going before it was too late.

The journey didn't take too long to get to where they would be meeting up a bunch of others to help them in their mission. He stepped out of the plane onto familiar ground, he was home again had Mika been here all along.

Making their way along the quite streets they made it to their contact point with a few more people. Yuu thought just how many people knew about what they were going to go do and who they were going to face. Also how many of them were going to stay alive.

"Soo aint this where you and Mika lived." Shinoa said as they came up onto a very familiar street. Yuu ran to the third house in the street walking up the path it felt oh so reliving to find it still standing there.

"Hey no running off we don't have time for this." Came the annoying voice of the brown haired man again. Yuu didn't care if they had time or not he was still going to go in.

"Yuu, please we can come back later." Shinoa said coming up behind Yuu who was stood on the porch near the front door.

"I promise I will bring him back." Yuu said staring at the house it still felt warm and welcoming as if its own was still there. Walking back down the path to the gate Yuu glanced back at the house before moving on to the park.

He knew what was beyond the park and where they were going there was a grand house that stood just outside the town. They made their way to the main gate it looked like the vampires had been tipped off that they would be coming. He could see groups of them dotted around the grounds ready for them to enter as soon as they did they would be in the midst of a blood bath.


	15. The fight Pt I

**Disclaimer: Rated M of adult themes and language.**

The fight Pt I

*Ferid point of view*

"Lord there is a large group of humans just outside the gates." One vampire said to the lord of the house, it didn't matter if they came they would soon be swatted like flies once they entered.

"Let them come, they soon will be dead." Ferid said in a cold voice and his face probably matched his voice. Moving away from the group of babbling vampires Ferid made his way through the house until he was where he wanted to be.

Unlocking the door and going through it he saw the blonde haired vampire was asleep. It didn't come to much as a shock to him that Mika hated him but what he didn't know was why he held this human in such high regard. He was like all the other humans they were the pelage of the world, they took up every inch of space and they were constantly battling with one another.

He walked over to Mika sleeping form and brushed a hand over his cheek making sure that he would not wake the boy he didn't need him awake for what he was about to do. It was a harsh thing to do to a vampire to lock them in their own mind so that they wouldn't know what was real and what wasn't.

*Mika's point of view*

The day was passing slowly in the house with Yuu but it felt so right. He was now in his study trying to write more of his new book that he promised the publisher it would be ready for his first draft to be checked by the end of the week. Yuu had popped in and out with cups of coffee and biscuits from time to time. Mika was relieved every time he saw the door open and his lover came walking in.

"How's it going?" Yuu said as he set down another cup of his favourite coffee down next to him. He had never pegged Yuu to being the homely type at all, but here he was cleaning and bringing him thing during the day and making sure that he was fine.

"Everything is fine." Mika said smiling up at the raven haired boy.

"Are you sure you haven't had a break for a while." Yuu said coming up behind him his head dipped down into the crook of Mika's neck, he felt a sharp pain in neck that jolted him a little.

"Yuu what are you doing?" Mika said putting his hand to his neck where Yuu had just bitten. He looked up at his lover to see that his lips were stained red.

"I'm so thirst Mika please. Just a taste" Yuu said his eyes weren't the nice shade of green any more but an alarming shade of red.

"What happened to you?" Mika said stepping away from the person in front of him.

"You happened to me Mika. I need to feed I'm so hungry." Yuu said making his way toward Mika before he got too far away

*Ferid's point of view*

It sounded like that the battle had begun outside for the sound of it. The humans must have sent a large group of hunters to just take him down well he would like to see them try. Backing out of the stone room he locked it behind him. He made his way down the corridor making his way to the raging battle that was going on.

He didn't get far till he was greeted by the same stupid boy who had taken away his Mika. Looking him over he still looked like the same naïve boy he had been back in England. Was he really going to throw his life away for a vampire, how stupid could he be?

"WHERE IS HE?" The raven haired male shouted.

"Who are you talking about no one else is here other than me and my men." Ferid said trying to keep his voice even and showing no sign of lying.

"Do you think I'm stupid I know he is here, you took him from me." The male started talking again did he really think he had the right to talk to him in the manner he was, Ferid was just going to have to beat some manners in to him.


	16. The fight Pt II

**Disclaimer: Rated M for adult themes and language.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading this and I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it.**

The Fight Pt II

Yuu walked through the cold hallways that were filled with marble figures lining the walls, and painting spaced out at different interval. Moving through the hallways he noticed that there was no vampires inside the house as if they were all outside attacking the bulk of their forces. Whilst everyone was distracted outside Yuu found that it was the perfect opportunity to slip past them all to get inside.

He moved further into the house still noticing the lack of manpower around there did they really underestimate just how well trained they were. Yuu actually felt a little insulted by the lack of monsters to fight. As he was moving through the house he did notice that there were a lot of doors coming of the main walk way, could Mika in one of those room but I would seem so easy if he was. He walked all the way down till he reached a set of heavy looking wooden double doors.

Pushing them aside with as much force Yuu could muster up without tiring himself out. He was greeted by a large room that had a red carpet down the middle of the marble floor. He looked down the length of the room to see if he was alone, to his surprise he wasn't.

Right down the room in the bottom corner there was a figure who was just coming out what looked like a small wooden door. The figure hadn't notice him yet but he kept on walking down the length of the room. When his boots finally hit the stone floor the figure looked up to see who was in the room with him.

The vampire made no sign that he was going to talk at all he just kept staring at him with a deadpan look. Yuu did instantly recognise him as being the one who had taken Mika away from him, he was the monster that he was there to kill.

"WHERE IS HE!" Yuu shouted at the male vampire who now looked amused by choice of words.

"Who are you talking about no one else is here other than me and my men." The male said still with the look of amusement on his face. Did he really think this was a joke and something that he was going to pay for with his life.

"Do you think I'm stupid I know he is here, you took him from me." Yuu said still keeping his voice deadly serious to show no sign of the nerves he could feel starting to bubble up inside of him. There was something about this vampire that made his a little unnerved by him but he couldn't put his finger in it.

"Ahh your beloved princess. Well hate to break it to you but he is dead." The words hit him hard was the vampire being serious or was this one of jokes.

"NO! He is still alive I can feel it." Yuu shouted at the vampire who was now starting to look a little bored by the game he was playing.

"Haha so it is true you two are linked." His laugh boomed around the room, it took Yuu all his might not to cover his ears from the laughter that sounded manic and deranged.

"Where is he, or do I have to kill you before you tell me." Yuu said before lunging at the monster in front of him.

"By all means try little boy but you will never see him again. I am Ferid the 7th progenitor of the vampire race. You have no hope in beating me." Ferid said drawing out his sword and skilfully attacking Yuu with some well-placed hits that almost knocked him flying.

Yuu kept blocking his attacks biding his time before he could strike himself. He knew that Ferid was strong but there was something that he was forgetting that Yuu had something to live for and he knew it. The strikes came hard and fast in quick preseason one after another. If Yuu wanted to win this he was going to have to start fighting back instead of blocking each attack, he just had to find his weakness and use it against him.

"Why did you take him from me?" Ferid said his question taking Yuu of guard.

"I didn't take him from you he hates you." Yuu said pushing the man away when his comment hit the mark it looked like the both had the same weakness something he could use to his advantage.

"Hates me? My child would never hate me." Ferid said whilst he came back at Yuu with harder attacks.

"He does he hates you because you made him into a monster." Yuu said all the while beating back his attacker taken advantage of his sudden silence. "When I find him I will take him away from you again."

The anger that flared up in the older males eyes unnerved him slightly maybe he would have not said that one. The Vampire came at him with his sword aiming just slightly higher than his abdomen. If it wasn't for the blinding rage that the vampire was in he could have made his mark but Yuu skilfully dodged it so it just grazed him slightly.

"He loves me not you." Yuu said as he plunged his weapon into the vampire's side he could hear the flesh sizzle when the blade hit it. Ferid cried out in pain as Yuu pushed the sword harder into him.

"Yuu watch out!" Came a voice that was sharp he looked around for the source of it. Right down the side of the hall was Shinoa she looked like she had been beaten up really badly.

"Shinoa stay out of this okay he is mine." Yuu said as he knocked back the old vampire who was now clutching at his side.

"You can't take him by yourself Yuu." Shinoa shouted Yuu could see that she was starting to advance on both of them. Maybe she was right this fight would go a lot quicker if there were two of them Yuu thought to himself. He didn't stop Shinoa from attacking the vampire it did give him time to learn the vampire's weaknesses within the fight now that he was inured it would be easy to take off his head.

He watched as they both battled and Yuu did pick out a few things that he could use to his advantage in this fight. Going back into the fight he slashed his sword across one of Ferid's legs making the vampire hiss at him in complaint of the injury. Yuu didn't stop there he did the simalre thing to his other leg making him fall just in time for Shinoa to come down in an ark she did stop just inches away from the man's neck.

"Where is Mika." Yuu asked one more time hoping he would tell him. But he stayed quite the only thing that let him down was that his eyes strayed back over to the door he had seen him come through before the fight had started.

"What are you going to do when you find him; you won't be able to help him." Yuu heard the voice but didn't listen he made his way down the stone staircase. His eyes slide across each door he came across till he found the one he wanted.

Yuu pushed on the door only to see that it was locked, he raised his foot and kicked the door down he was desperate to see his love. He made it inside only to be greeted by the sight of blood covering the floor and in the centre of the room was a large stone table that was covered in dried blood what had they done to him. Moving around the table he saw him Mika was laid on a low window ceil that ran along one of walls. He was breathing but he looked paler almost white, walking over to him Yuu picked him up by his shoulders.

"Mika wake up we need to get you out of here." Yuu said shaking the small form but nothing happened he just stayed still not even the flicker of his eyes opening. "Mika? MIKA!" Yuu shouted still trying to shake the male awake. Yuu could feel that there were tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. What had they done to him? Yuu thought as he picked him up cradling him in his arms.

Coming out of the small staircase Yuu moved over to where Shinoa was still holding her scythe to Ferid's neck.

"What have you done to him?" Yuu said low it was almost inaudible if it wasn't for the deathly silence that was around them. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM YOU BASTARD?!" Yuu shouted again still holding Mika close to him. A low chuckle filled the room as Yuu kept trying to wake up Mika.

"Answer him or you will be a head without a body." Shinoa said as she moved the scythe closer to the vampire's neck.

"He is locked in his own mind; there is no way of getting him out of it." Ferid said making Yuu stop what he was doing.

"What do you mean there is no way. There has to be a way?" Yuu said looking back down at the sleeping form of his boyfriend.

"Nope he has to do it himself. And I highly doubt he will because in his mind he is in heaven." Ferid said just before Shinoa took his head off. Yuu watched it roll across the floor landing right at his feet. There has to be a way to help him there always is away Yuu thought as he looked once again at Mika. He looked so peaceful at the moment in time, Yuu couldn't have thought what he was going through now in his head.


	17. Come back to me

**Disclaimer: Rated M for adult themes and language, but you should know that by now. This chapter does contain sex between two men so you have been warned.**

 **I will like to thank everyone who is still reading this it means a lot that you are enjoying it. Also don't forget that any feedback is very welcomed anything if it makes my stories better.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Come back to me

Mika backed away from the red eyed version of Yuu, this can't be real it must be a dream Mika thought to himself. He would never turn Yuu in to a monster never.

"Who are you?" Mika said still trying to get away from the monster in front of him.

"OH come on Mika don't be like that it's me. I'm so hungry Mika please let me feed." The imposter said at the same time as moving towards him. Every time Mika took a step backwards Mika would advance keeping the distance between them equal, but Mika knew oh to well that he would be running out of space soon.

"How did this happen to you?" Mika asked trying to keep his voice level.

"Well Ferid came around and attacked you, in the process I was badly injured that you had to do this to me to save me." Yuu said now halting his advance on the smaller male. He lifted his shirt and revealed to Mika a long scar that went from one side of his body to the other it looked horrific.

"How did that happen?" Mika said taking a step towards the male, he didn't realise what he was doing till it was too late. He brushed his fingers across the scare he saw that his movements were making Yuu suck in his stomach. "Oh sorry" Mika said putting down his hand.

"You saved me that is all that matters and we are not monsters." Yuu said taking hold of Mika's hand. Mika let himself be pulled into Yuu's embrace, he saved him when did he attack them he couldn't remember.

"Hey why don't I make tea and you can have a brake." Mika said looking up at Yuu who just smiled back down at him.

"That would be great but I have a better idea." Yuu said picking up Mika and taking him along the hallway to their shared bedroom.

Once they had got there Mika was thrown onto the bed he propped himself up on his elbows and waited for Yuu to move. He didn't have to wait long till he was being pinned down by Yuu's body. Yuu started to place kisses to the side of Mika's jaw he slowly moved down Mika's neck , he nibbled his way down to his collar bone. Mika could feel his shirt being unbuttoned and Yuu's hands moving from to the next in record time. Mika just let himself be swept away in the feeling of having Yuu place gentle touches and soft kisses over his body.

Mika could feel his arousal start to show as his felt the familiar tightness of his trousers as they became a cage for his growing arousal. Mika groaned as Yuu latched on to one of his nipples and started to bit and suck it into hardness as he was doing that Mika could feel Yuu's erection through his pants rubbing on his own.

"Ngah Yuu ahh.." Mika moaned as Yuu continued to rub their erections together.

"Ahh Yuu please..ahh" Mika moaned again this time buckling his hips in to Yuu's and electing a growl from his lover.

"Tell me what you want." Yuu answered back continuing to rub his caged erection against Mika's all too throbbing cock.

"Nugh.. Yuu.. Fuck me.. AHh.. please." Mika tried to get out between moans. Yuu stopped what he was doing and moved his hands down to undo Mika's pants he pulled them off as well as his boxers. Mika moaned at the relief it gave him now that his erections was no longer confined. His skin was hot and the cool air around him was a relief in its self.

Mika let himself be moved onto all fours as Yuu slicked his hard member and Mika's entrance with the lube that was in the night stand. He felt the pressure of Yuu pushing his hard cock into his ass, Yuu waited for Mika to adjust to having the object inside of him before moving he pulled out before he slammed right back in. Mika let out a moan every time Yuu thrust back within him.

"AHh Mika.. You're so tight." Yuu moaned out as fucked Mika deeper.

"AHH.. Y..Y..Yuu harder." Mika moaned out as Yuu began to pick up the peace of his thrusts he aimed his hips up at an angle, that's when Mika started to see white as Yuu hit his prostate over and over again.

"Ahh.. Mika I'm gonna cum." Yuu moaned out just before he let his seed shot out filling up Mika's ass with one last thrust Mika came all over the sheets. His arms gave way and Mika collapsed on to the bed, Yuu pulled out of him pulling him close to his chest.

Mika felt himself drift in to sleep as he laid his head onto Yuu's chest, he could feel the rise and fall of his lovers chest as he breathed in and out.

"Mika please. Come back to me" Mika heard the strangled voice of Yuu just before he drifted off into sleep.


	18. Confusion Pt I

Disclaimer: Rated M for adult themes and language.

Confusion Pt I

"Mika please. Come back to me." Yuu cried out as he held Mika to him, it was starting to get over whelming all he wanted to do was hear Mika voice and see his smile again. It was too long to go without seeing him, but now that he had him back it was more painful that all he could do was wait for him to wake up.

"Yuu come on you need to rest." Shinoa said as she placed a hand on Yuu's shoulder.

"No I'm staying by his side till he wakes up." Yuu said not even bothering to turn around to look at her.

"Do you think Mika would want this, you not looking after yourself I bet he would want you to be healthy." Shinoa said as she grabbed Yuu by the shoulders and forcing him to look at her. He didn't fully look at her he dropped his head so he was looking at the floor he didn't want to see what he could hear in her voice.

"I have to stay with him I can't trust anyone not to hurt him Shinoa." Yuu said lifting his head up so that she could see everything he was trying to convey to her with his words. He felt the pressure of her hands leave is shoulders but he still didn't look away he was determined to stay by his lover's side just so he won't be hurt even more. He turned his attention back to the form lying still on the bed there wasn't even the slightest twitch of a muscle.

"What has he done to you?" Yuu whispered into the air as if slightly asking the world what had happened. He need to figure out what was wrong with him, Yuu stood up closing the door behind him. He made his way down the stairs to see that there were people milling around in the living-room waiting for him to come down.

"Why are you protecting that monster, Yuu it isn't even human." A guy with a strawberry blonde hair chipped up when Yuu walked in to the room.

"HE IS NOT A MOSTER!" Yuu growled at the man for his comment, he pushed his way past them all moving his way over to the one person who might be able to help him.

"What's the matter?" Guren said when Yuu stopped in front of the man who was now sitting in one of the cream coloured arm chairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuu asked giving his superior his full attention.

"I don't know why don't you tell me." Guren said still sitting down.

"Come on Guren we all know about your research so why don't you tell me what you know." Yuu said starting to get a little pissed off that he was acting like he didn't know.

"It's called dream sleep, vampires use it on enemies. " Guren said looking at Yuu.

"What is it and how do I get him out of it?" Yuu said still thinking that Guren had all the answers.

"We have had a few cases but only one person has come out of it before." Guren said Yuu didn't answer he just waited to see if he was going to carry on. "Dream sleep locks the person in their own mind and if they don't come out of it they will eventually die and in Mika's case then he will starve and go mad and then eventually he will die." Guren said Yuu couldn't believe what he was saying to him he couldn't afford to lose Mika again, he didn't think his heart could take it.

"How do I get him out of it?" Yuu asked. "You said someone has come out of it before how did you treat them?" Yuu said his voice laced with hope.

"We didn't do anything there is nothing we can do it's up to him now." Guren said standing up he placed a hand on Yuu shoulder as he moved past him making his way to the front door.

"No there has to be a way." Yuu said turning and then going back up the stairs too Mika's room.

What was that just know Mika thought to himself as he woke up, did he really just here Yuu's voice but he was asleep next to him. He sounded like he was in so much pain. Claiming out of bed Mika made his way over to his closet and bulled on a pair of jeans and a loos fit tee shirt, he made his way down to the kitchen making sure he didn't wake up Yuu.

The house was so quite but there was something that wasn't quite right at the same time it was like something was out of place but he couldn't put his finger on it. Walking through the house he finally made his way to the kitchen he started to open cupboards he noticed that things weren't in the right place he was sure that the mugs were in the cupboard next to the microwave but they weren't there. That was the only thing in the wrong place he pulled open one of the doors where he kept the coffee but it wasn't there instead there was food in it that was meant to in the fridge.

"Hey what you doing down here." Mika jumped at the contact of arms moving around his waist, he could feel the familiar weight of his lover leaning against him.

"I really need a coffee but it seems I can't find it." Mika said closing the cupboard in front of him.

"Oh we moved it, it is now over here." Yuu said moving towards the cupboard near the fridge. He came back over with the bag of coffee and placed it down on the side he then moved over to where the mugs were now housed.

"Thanks." Mika said turning a placing a kiss on Yuu's cheek to thank him. "What do you want to do today." Mika asked as he made himself a cup of coffee he waited for Yuu to answer him but he didn't get one. He looked over his shoulder to see that he was alone.

"Mika wake up, you have to wake up." Yuu's voice came but he didn't know where it was coming from.

"What do you mean I have to wake up I'm awake." Mika replied still trying to pin point when Yuu was in the house. What did he mean he had to wake up he didn't understand, he was awake.

"Mika are you okay?" Yuu said coming back into the room it looked like he had been to go and get dressed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mika said turning around to pick up his mug of coffee, taking a sip he noticed that it was cold. What was going on he had just poured it why was it cold he thought to himself as he went over to the sink pouring the liquid down the drain.

"Is something wrong?" Yuu asked coming up behind him and placing his head on Mika's shoulder.

"Yeah, I just poured that coffee and it was cold." Mika said looking confused, he didn't know what was going on, did he just blackout or something.

"Are you sure you boiled the kettle" Yuu said walking into too the living room.

"Yes I'm sure." Mika said with a confused tone still in his voice. He sat down next to Yuu on the sofa, Yuu was flicking through the channels on the TV like he couldn't decide to watch. Then it dawned on him Yuu still hadn't answered his question he asked before he heard someone else.

"Hey Yuu." Mika said placing his head onto Yuu's shoulder and was welcomed by Yuu shifting his arm so it was wrapped tightly around Mika's shoulder.

"Mmm"

"You never answered my question earlier." Mika said moving closer to the raven haired man.

"Oh I didn't know you asked me one." Yuu said making Mika look at his face to be greeted by a smile.

"So what do you want to do today?" Mika said jabbing Yuu in the side.

"Wake up!" The words came out of Yuu's mouth but they didn't match his expression.

"What?" Yuu asked moving slightly moving away from him, what was going on with him?

"I said what do you want to do?" Yuu asked now looking confused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Maybe I need to go lay down." Mika said standing up.

"Oh, I'll come with you." Yuu said getting up from his place on the sofa.

"No you stay here, I'll be fine don't worry." Mika said making his way over to the door to take him back to his room. He really didn't know what was going on.


	19. Confusion Pt II

**Disclaimer: Rated M for adult themes and language.**

 **I am sorry that this chapter is so short I really did have a hard time to write this because of work and Uni. I am so happy that there are loads of people reading this story and I will be trying to get chapters up when I have the time to. So please just bear with me and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter even though it is very rushed.**

Confusion Pt II

Mika was still laid down on his bed looking up and the ceiling, everything was not lining up no matter how he looked out. He didn't know what was going, he rolled over still trying to place what was wrong why did something not fit, it was almost like a dream. The longer he thought about it the more his head hurt trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Wake up!" Came the voice again, making Mika to sit up trying to pinpoint the voice but yet again there was no one there.

"Where are you?" Mika came back hoping that the voice will ravel itself.

"Mika, Please wake up I need you Mika." The voice came again it sounded more straggled by emotions that hit Mika right in the chest.

"Who are you?" Mika said giving up hope that he would be answered.

"Hun are you okay?" Yuu's voice drifted through the door. Pulling the covers over his head Mika sunk back into the bed trying not to pay attention to anything around him.

"Mika it's not real, please come back to me. I love you." Yuu said still holding onto Mika's hand he had forgotten how long he had been at his side. It had been days since they had killed Ferid and brought Mika home but there was still no luck in waking him up. They had tried everything from looking through books that they had found in the vampire's home. The one thing that they had found out was that he would feed if they dropped a few drops into his mouth. It came to some kind of relief for Yuu to know that he wouldn't starve to death.

"Yuu, you need to eat." Came a female voice, Yuu turned around seeing Shinoa at the door she was holding a plate that had a sandwich on it. She made her way over to him and placed the plate next to him on the bedside table. "No change?" she ask placing a hand on his shoulder, he could tell that she was worried about him.

"No but I'm not giving up." Yuu said looking back at his sleeping lover.

"I know you won't, but Yuu you have to think about you." Shinoa said as she made her way over to the door. She was right Yuu thought to himself he did have to think about himself but he still wasn't going to give up on the man he loves.

Not really what did he mean not really, of course he is awake and everything around him is real Mika thought to himself. Opening his eyes all he could see was darkness that surrounded him. He was suddenly all too aware that his wasn't in his soft bed any more the ground underneath his felt cold and damp to the touch. His mind was working overtime trying to place where he was.

"Yuu?" Mika called out into the darkness not knowing where he was are where his lover had gone. Growing more panicked by the second Mika ran in different directions to get somewhere but nothing the darkness was never ending. There was nothing no windows, no doors, nothing but darkness. Sinking down to his knees Mika gave up on trying to find a way out of the place he had find himself in.

"Mika wake up, please come back to me." The oh so familiar voice came to Mika, looking around to find the owner of the voice.

"Yuu, is that you?" Mika said into the darkness.

"Mika open your eyes." The voice came again, still looking around Mika found a bright light. Getting to his feet Mika ran towards the light, it grew from being a pin prick to a door size hole.

"Yuu, what's that light?" Mika said as he came short of the doorway.

"Mika, Mika. Please come back to me, I love you." The voice came it was strained almost like the person had been crying or trying not to. He wanted to go the person to comfort the person who sounded so sad. But there was the thing of he didn't know where he was or how to get to the male who was calling out his name.

Still looking at the door of light Mika was still unsure of what was going on. All he really knew was that he needed to find this person who said they loved him and wanted him to be with him. Mika took a deep breath and walked through the light, it blinded him as he walked through it.


	20. Awakening

Disclaimer: Rate M for adult themes and language.

Awakening

Yuu was hunched over Mika's bedside clutching his hand, he couldn't give up yet. He would never give up never, he was not going to sit by and just watch his lover slowly die right in front of him. Yuu rested his head against Mika's hand as he could feel the tears roll down his cheeks. Placing his head against Mika's chest the only comfort that came to him was the soft slow breathing of his lover who was still sleeping soundly and the only movement was the rise and the fall of his chest.

Yuu found himself drifting off to the soft sound of Mika's breathing and the rhythm of his chest rising and falling as he did so. Everything around him was still he couldn't even hare the sound of people downstairs. The only thing he could concentrate on was the stillness that was all around him.

"Mika, please come back to me. I love you." Yuu said clutching to Mika's chest as the tears streamed down his cheeks. Slowly Yuu's eyes felt heavy and slowly shut as he drifted off into a deep sleep with his head still on his lover's chest.

Blinking as the light overhead hurt Mika's eyes as they opened. He looked around him noticing that he was back in his room there was no darkness nor was there any damp. As he looked around he felt something shift on his chest looking down his saw the sleeping face of a male with black hair. His mind was fuzzy as his tried to place the man's face. The man's black hair tickled his nose as the male moved, looking more at his face he could see the trails what had made by tears.

Placing his hand on the man's head his hair was soft to the touch as the man moved under his hand making him giggle as his hair tickled his nose again. He watched the man sleep and idly stroking his hair, there was something about him that warmed his chest as he looked down at his face. focusing back on stroking his hair Mika smiled as the male rubbed his cheek against the smaller males chest, he reminded Mika of a cat curled up on their owners lap.

Mika closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath letting it out slowly he opened his eyes again. Looking back down at the male his eyes were captured by a pair of bright grass green eyes that were shinning with unshed tears. His hand moved by itself as he wiped away the tears that fell from the males eyes. He didn't know how to react when the male's arm wrapped themselves around his neck, Mika could feel his own tears come out of nowhere as the rolled down his cheeks.

"Mika your back." The male said his voice was thick with emotion. Mika took hold of the male's shirt as his own relief swept through him.

Pulling back Yuu looked at the now fully awake Mika, he still could believe his eyes that there was his lover who was now awake. He just hoped that it wasn't a dream and he would wake up to find him still asleep and not moving. He took his boyfriend's head in his hands as his placed a soft kiss to his lips. It took a while for Mika to respond to the kiss but when he did his lips slowly moved against Yuu's. The feeling made Yuu's heart take flight, circling his arms around Mika's waist he felt Mika's around his neck as his deepened the kiss.

All the memories flooded back to him as his felt the males lips against his he didn't want the feeling end. He remembered everything from what had happened all the way to who the male in front of him was.

"You came for me." Mika said as he looked into his boyfriends eyes, he didn't think that he would see them again.

"Of course I did, I wasn't going to leave you there." Yuu said pulling Mika into a bare crushing hug.

"I was so scared, I tried to be strong." Mika said as he buried his face into Yuu's chest as the tears came again rocking through his body.

"I know you were. You were so strong." Yuu said as he pulled Mika closer to him and rocked him from side to side as he cried.

"Yuu open the fucking door now." Came a female voice through the door, the voice was unfamiliar to Mika but from the way that his boyfriend scowled at the door Mika guess that he knew who it was.

"Yuu who's that?" Mika said looking a Yuu with curious eyes.

"Well there is something I need to tell you." Yuu said looking down, Mika could feel his heart beat get faster as he waited for his boyfriend to keep talking the seconds ticked by and Yuu had still said nothing. There was another bang on the door and there were now more voices that had joined the females.

"Yuu what's going on?" Mika said waiting patiently for him to speck. Yuu didn't say anything, he got up and went to the door unlocking it and opening it. He watched his boyfriend make his way back to him and then flowed in a river of people.

"Oh he's awake." Said a girl with light purple hair that was tied back with a bow she was very pretty and small.

"Yes he is awake I still have to tell him." Yuu said looking the girl with a look that probably kill if they could.

"What are you talking about?" Mika said as he looked at all the new faces that were around him now.

"Guys can you give me a minute please." Yuu said as he tried to usher everyone back out of the room.

"Yuu, what's going on? Please talk to me." Mika said pleading for his boyfriend to tell him what they were on about.

"Mika." Yuu said coming back to his side and sitting next to him on the bed. "You have been asleep for a while now." Yuu said making eye contact with Mika to see that he was taking in what he was on about.

"What do you mean for a while?" Mika said looking at his boyfriend he was trying to get his head around that he had been dreaming that entire world up.

"You have been asleep for about 2 weeks." Yuu said Mika couldn't hear what he was say so everything he did and all the laughs he shared with Yuu was all a dream and it had been going on for weeks.

"How long have we been apart for, I'm guess it's a lot longer than a few weeks or days." Mika said looking at his lover, he knew that they had been apart for a long time.

"It's been a year." The words that came out made his stomach drop. A year they had been apart for a year, he had been in the hands of that monster for a year.

Yuu watched his lover closely has he watched him come to terms with what he had said. It was hard telling him that it took him a year to find him, he didn't know how Mika felt he just hoped it wasn't betrayal. It still got to him that he hadn't been able to do anything for him he felt helpless when he remembered the waiting and doing nothing to find him.

"Well it looks like we have things to catch up on then." The words drifted into Yuu's ear as he watched his boyfriend smile at him, there was no hint of sadness in them at all.


	21. Love

**Disclaimer: Rate M for adult themes and language. This chapter does contain male sex and it is very descriptive if you don't like that I don't know how you got this far.**

 **Well guys we are almost at the end I will only be uploading one more chapter after this.**

Love

Mika listened as his boyfriend went through everything that had happened and told him about who everyone was all the way up to the present moment. He waited patiently as Yuu got up and went to the door opening it 4 people fell to Yuu's feet they all scrambled to get their footing.

"Well these are some of the people who helped me get you out of that place." Yuu said making his way back over to Mika who was sat up against the head rest of his bed.

"Thank you, for all helping him and me. I would hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't." Mika said his eyes filling with tears again, Yuu pulled him into his arms as the tears began to fall.

"Well anything for Yuu's man candy, even if you're a vamp." Said the purple haired girl with a smile on her face. there was something about the way she had said everything as if she was slightly teasing Yuu like a group of teenagers would.

"Well I do thank you." Mika said again smiling at them all now that his tears had stopped.

"Oh now I can see why you like him Yuu, he is hot." She said again only to get a glare from Yuu at he comment.

"Right that's it you can all leave." Yuu said as he tried to shove them out of the door only to be dodged every time he tried to grab the girl. Mika laughed as he watched Yuu trying to get her but only for her to spin out of the way.

Yuu gave up on even trying too catch Shinoa it was like she was the master of dodging him. Yuu turned only to see that she now was on the bed next to his boyfriend chatting up a storm. It was nice to see how welcoming they have been towards Mika soon the rest of his friends were all greeting him and talking to him. Yuu stood near the open door watching as everything unfolded before him, Mika caught his eyes a few times smiling at him and then going back to the conversion at hand.

A hand placed on his shoulder made Yuu jump and look over his shoulder to be greeted by the sight of his commanding officer. He indicated to the hallway, Yuu took his leave, leaving his friends to get to know his boyfriend.

"So he is awake then?" Guren said looking back into the room.

"Yeah" Yuu said looking in Guren direction.

"So you will be wanting leave then?" The question caught him off guard but he knew that Guren was right he would be want leave.

"How did you know?" Yuu said now looking back at the scene that was unfolding in the room. By the looks of it Shinoa had asked a very personal question because there was a light dusting of pink across Mika's cheeks.

"Well it's simple he is awake and you want to be with him." Guren said Yuu didn't take his eyes away from the scene he just nodded; he didn't know how he could ever leave now that Mika was back in his life.

"I'll put in all the paper work later." Yuu said still not looking over at Guren.

"Don't worry about it, I'll put it all through." Guren said before making his way back down the stairs. As Guren was leaving Yuu went back into the room everything had wound down and everyone was now just chatting amongst each other.

"Erm guys can you let Mika get some rest." Yuu said making his way over to the bed.

Mika looked over to find his boyfriend ushering everyone out. He snuggled down into his quilt as he waited for Yuu to come back. His boyfriend appeared back in the door way.

"Well we are now alone again." Yuu said as he made his way over to the bed. He sat down on the side, Mika came up behind him resting his head onto Yuu's shoulder. It had been a very eventful day he had met a lot of new people.

"Well then you better come here then." Mika said into Yuu's ear. Mika bit the top of Yuu ear hearing him groan as he kissed his way down Yuu's neck. As soon as he bit and sucked on Yuu's sweet spot, he felt his world turn as Yuu laid him down on to his back so that he was over him.

His lips were crushed by the force of Yuu's lips on his, the kiss was rushed and filled was passion that Mika knew that had been pent up for a while. He felt hand course over his body, moving his own hands up Mika took in the contours of Yuu's body committing them to memory.

"I have missed you so much." Yuu said in-between kisses. Mika giggled but it soon was replaced by moans as Yuu kisses down his throat and nibbling at the same time.

"I have missed you too." Mika managed to get out between moans.

He felt his top being pushed up as Yuu tried to remove it, helping him out Mika pulled the fabric over his head to revile his body.

Yuu looked over his lover's body as he took in the once perfect unblemished skin that now had scars, cuts and bruises that had yet to heal. The sight made tears come to his eyes if only he got to him sooner he would be in the state he was.

"Hey it wasn't your fault." Mika said as if he could read Yuu's mind.

"But I should have got to you sooner or never have let him take you." Yuu said still looking down at all the marks that now littered Mika body.

"You tried and I'm here now there is no point dwelling on what could have been." Mika said taking hold of Yuu's face and drawing him near again. His kissed his softly but there was so much love behind that one kiss Yuu could have melted right there on the spot.

Yuu felt hands pull at his shirt that he was wearing, they tried but failed to get the shirt off only to give up. Yuu chuckled as he saw the look of determination on his boyfriend's face as he realised that the shirt wouldn't come off that way. The hands moved to the front of it and suddenly there was a rip of fabric and buttons flying everywhere over the bed. The smile that Mika was wearing was one of pure lust mixed with innocence.

"Mika that was my work shirt." Yuu said looking down and the grinning male.

"It was in the way." Mika said as he slipped his hands over Yuu's chest pushing the shirt over and off his shoulders.

"You could have undone the buttons." Yuu said taking the sleeves off his hands.

"Would have taken to much time. I need you now." Mika said as he pushed his crouch into Yuu's own. Feeling the hardness against his leg.

"And how do you need me?" Yuu said in the shell of Mika's ear.

Yuu's breath made him shudder as he heard the whispered question that he had already begun to answer with another push of his hips. He felt Yuu's hands make their way down to the waist band on his pants and hooking his figure under his pants and boxers. He pulled them down releasing Mika's erection.

"You need me here?" Yuu said as he ran a figure over the sensitive length. The movement and the question made Mika groan at the feather light touch.

"Yes and others." Mika moan out as Yuu took his length is hand and slowly move his hand up and down. Each movement made Mika cry out in pleasure.

"Mika you like that don't you." Yuu said as he still pumped Mika's erection. The only thing Mika could do was nod and moan as he boyfriend made him come undone with each pass of his hand.

"Y..YUU I'm going to.." Mika felt a shudder fun through his as he released his cum all over his chest and Yuu's.

"Well that was a lot sooner than I thought." Yuu said as he licked up the cum that was on his fingers. Mika watched as the movement made him hard again at the sight of watching Yuu lick his cum off them.

"Well you know it kind of happens when you're locked up for a year with no way of releasing it." Mika said pouting.

"Well I'm going to make sure you're very well looked after." Yuu said as he flipped Mika over, kissing down his back till he reached his opening he sucked lightly on the ring of muscle helping it to open up.

"Y..Yuu." Mika moaned out as he felt the others male's tongue probe the now wet opening.

"Mmmm." Yuu said send a vibration though the now sensitive muscle make Mika shudder as his made its way through his body sending his nerves alight.

"Just fuck me please." Mika begged as Yuu continued with his slow exploration of his opening with his mouth.

The words made Yuu chuckle as he looked up from his work to see the pained expression on his lovers face it was a mix of lust and hunger for the release he knew was going to come. He looked back at the now puckered entrance of Mika's ass, could he risk hurting him if he just pushed in now he didn't want to hurt him.

"Mika I have to open you up you haven't had sex for a year it would hurt if I did it now." Yuu said as he pushed in a finger slowly moving it till it slid in easily and then another joined it he sissored the opening stretching it so that he could fit within the warmth depths. He knew how Mika felt he too wanted his release it had been too long for them both he wanted to make it as perfect as possible.

"Are you ready?" Yuu said as he took off his trousers and boxers. He saw Mika nod as he put his penis up against Mika's opening, he pushed in slowly taking it a bit at a time so that he didn't hurt him. As soon as he got all of his penis in Mika's ass he wait for him to get accustomed to him again before moving. He drew back his hips and thrust back into him starting with slow strokes and building up the speed. Floods of moans greeted his ears as he speed up.

"Ahhh..Y..Uuuuuuuu." Mika moaned out as he rocked back and forth in time with Yuu's thrusts. Yuu bent over Mika placing kisses on his shoulder and making his way up his neck. He bit down on the soft spot in between Mika's neck and shoulder; he was rewarded by a moan and the tightening of the muscle that surrounded his throbbing erection.

"Ahhh.. ." Mika cried out as Yuu angled his hips so that he was thrusting against Mika's prostate, the whole world was starting to sparkle as he could feel the heat in his stomach start to grow. He could feel Yuu's throbbing member deep within him, he was close to his release. Suddenly everything when white as he felt Mika thrust deep within him hitting his prostate sending him over the edge as he released all of his seed over the bed.

"Ahhh fuck Mika." Yuu moaned as his him jutted forwards and releasing his cum within him. They both collapsed onto the bed as they both started to slowly come down from their orgasms. Yuu flopped onto the bed next to Mika he scooped the male up into his arms cradling him against his chest. Mika could hear the heavy heartbeat of his lover against his ear it was a sound that he had missed and didn't want to ever miss again.

"Hey Yuu, I love you." Mika said as he propped his head up to look at his lover.

"I love you too." Yuu said looking down at Mika with a smile and all of his love in his eyes.


	22. love isn't something you find,

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters at all. It is rated M for sexual themes and adult language.**

 **I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter it is sadly that last chapter for this story but I will be writing more so I hope that you will look out for them and I'm so happy for everyone who has read this and have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it.**

 **I might be starting to write a fan fiction for kingdom hearts as well as one for black butler so if you enjoy them please look out for them and well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me if me you want me to write up a follow up chapter for this one as it is and open end anything can happen.**

Love isn't something you find, love is something that finds you

A year had pasted since Mika's fateful encounter with the one person he loved in the world. Looking back on everything that happened through all the bad events that went on, it made him appreciate the love that he shared with Yuu. Even through all the bad there was still good and he wouldn't change anything that happened at all. He wouldn't change the way they met or their first kiss, he wouldn't even change getting kidnapped and put in a coma if it meant the chance of finally being happy and not having to worry about anything or anyone coming after them. Mika was just so happy and wished that they could stay like this forever.

Walking out of his study he made his way down the stairs he could hear Yuu moving around downstairs. He didn't really realise how long he had been working on his new book that was due to come out later this year. He had finally thought about breaking into writing romance alongside his quirky fantasy novels that made his name known throughout the America. His latest book was about everything that had gone on but with more a dramatic flare that would probably make everyone gag at the thought of it. But to him he thought it was a valiant story that need to be known, because it wasn't every day that you get to be rescued by your prince and live happily ever after.

Coming out of his thoughts he moved through the house on the hunt for his boyfriend only to find that the living room down wouldn't open. Putting more effort into opening the door but noticing that it still wouldn't budge. He didn't want to risk using all his strength to get it open in case he broke the door he really didn't want to replace another one. He could still remember how the other one got broken, that was the day he started leaving the doors open in the house. It was a very interesting story to tell people still and it had been months since it occurred. Who knew that having sex standing up could be so destructive? Letting his mind wonder on that line of though he also missed the soft words from the other side of the door, they were muffled but he could make them out clear as day. "Will you marry me?" It sounded like Yuu was repeating the words over and over to himself almost like he was practicing.

"Yuu why is the door locked?" Mika said through the door trying it again.

"Ahh because you can't come in here well not yet." Yuu said through the door he sounded like he had been in his thoughts as well.

"Why not?" Mika said hoping that the raven haired male would let him in. But it didn't work, he moved away from the door moving around to the kitchen where he would find another door that led to his destination and lover. He was not going to give up on getting into that living room.

Making his way to the door he was cut off by a very flustered look Yuu who stood in his way. "You can't go in yet I made a mess and I don't want you to be made." Yuu said looking sheepishly at Mika who had now made it his mission to see what was going on.

"I won't get mad, remember we live here together." Mika said side stepping Yuu to get around him. The four words were still ring through his head; he couldn't think of anything else other than the one person he loved the most wanted to take that step. Sure they had talked about it but he didn't think Yuu was ready not after everything he went through.

"I know but it's a surprise. I know lets go for a walk you have been in that study of yours for a while today you need some fresh air." Yuu said pulling Mika now away from the living room door and through the hallway to the front door.

Why did he have to be so persistent Yuu thought to himself as he pulled his boyfriend along the street with him. He was so glad that he had set everything up before his plans got derailed by his lover who came down the stairs way to early. He was expecting Mika to stay up in his study for a lot longer than he did. Now he just had to think of how to implement his plan on the most romantic night he could come up with help from his friends how gave him suggestions. So of them were good and others were just plain filth, he made a note to himself that he would never ask Shinoa how to plan a romantic night.

"So where are we going?" Mika interrupted Yuu's train of thought.

"We are just going for a walk it's good to get some fresh air when you have been working so hard." Yuu said giving a small laugh for effect hoping that it would through the vampire off what he had planned.

"I suppose, I do wish you would have just let me in the living room though." Mika said bring it up again. He didn't want his plan to go to waste he had been planning this day for a week now he had gone out picked up everything he needed from the chocolates to the flowers and the most important part the ring.

"I told you it's a surprise come on lets go to the park." Yuu said pulling Mika along with him.

They reached the park that was a short trip down the road from their house. The area that they lived in was a nice area it was all parks and grand houses with the traditional white picket fence. He remembered the first time he walked down the street and it kind of reminded him of Mika dragging him down the street to his house what when he first saw it he thought that Mika was rich which he was but it was all to his own successes.

"What have you got planned?" Mika said again interrupting his thoughts.

"What makes you say that?" Yuu said deflecting the question.

"Well you always get like this when you're planning something like you did for my birthday. And that time you planned a spontaneous weekend away." Mika said stopping in his track making Yuu stop as well.

"You don't have to worry I have nothing planned other than spending some time with the man I love with all my heart." Yuu said moving close to his partner and pulling him closer to kiss the rosy pink lips he couldn't get enough of.

"Okay" Mika said with a slight pout to his lips, the look made Yuu slightly guilty for his lie but he did want it to be a surprise.

They finally made it to the park all the way there Mika had been so sure that something was going on. But he went over what Yuu had said that he didn't have anything planned but what was important about leaving the living room for a surprise, he just hoped that Yuu hadn't been on a decorating spree and redid the living room. The Park came into view and there were ribbons on the trees marking the entrance, maybe there was an event on today that he didn't pay much attention to.

They walked along the path leading to a nice café that was right on the side of lake. Mika really did love going to the café they had some really nice cakes and the view was to die for, it looked over the lake and when it was night fall it turned into something out of a romantic move.

"Hey why don't we get a coffee or something?" Yuu said pointing towards the café that looked very inviting. The words ignited something in the pit of Mika's stomach why was he feeling nervous he had nothing to be nervous about. The Café did hold a lot of memories for the couple and it would be nice if they made even more there.

Walking through the door Mika noticed that the place was quite, well quite wasn't the words it was more like deserted. There were no one around in the booths or behind the counter, where was everyone normally it was really busy at this time of day.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Mika said looking over to Yuu only to find that he wasn't by his side like he was before. All the lights in the room cut out only to be replaced with fairy lights that were stung around the room, along with the light change music flowed into his ears.

"I don't know but doesn't this look so much better?" Yuu said coming out of the back.

"Yuu you can't just go back there." Mika said hurrying over to where Yuu was now stood.

Mika made it over to the table that Yuu had stopped at, he slipped into the chair that Yuu pulled out for him

"Just wait here I'm gonna get some cake." Yuu said disappearing again before Mika could stop him. What did he think he was doing they were going to get into trouble.

"Look what I found." Yuu said as he repaired with a bouquet of rose all of the red all but one nested in amongst them was a single white rose.

"They are pretty now go put them back they could be for someone." Mika said looking a Yuu with a look of wonder and awe but mixed in was a little bit of shock.

"Hmm, let's see." Yuu said passing over the card to him. Mika took it and flipped over the small card, he was shocked on seeing his name on the envelope.

"Yuu what is this?" Mika said looking over at the huge bouquet that was still in the arms of his now red faced lover.

"Just read it." Yuu said placing the flowers onto the table and going over to his set across from him.

 _Love isn't something you find, love is something that finds you.  
Loretta Young_

"Yuu." Mika said not really able to find the words to say.

"Wait there is more to come, you're right I'm shit with not planning anything." Yuu said and on them words the staff came out with some food each course was amazing like normal. Was this all linked to the palaver that's been going on with him hiding everything from him and his secret trips into town?

After the dinner was over they thanked the staff at the Charming Café, they made their way through the park and again with the ribbons on the trees.

"What do you thinks going on?" Mika said point towards the trees what had the ribbons on, Mika squinted at one of the trees noticing that there was something else there too.

"Why don't you go see?" Yuu said letting go of Mika's hand. Mika moved toward the tree see yet again a card with his name on it, passing his bunch of roses to Yuu who took them gratefully. Picking up the card he opened it to see what this one held.

 _Stolen kisses are always sweetest.  
Leigh Hunt_

Mika turned to his boyfriend only to have his lips seized by a soft pair, the kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt more like a life time had stretched out.

"Hmm they were right stolen kisses are the sweetest." Yuu said taking hold of his lover's hand leading him towards the swings the Mika remembered where they had their first kiss. It was still one of his fondest memories that he held on to so tightly as if it would disappear even after all this time.

"What are you up to?" Mika said getting in front of his boyfriend hoping that he would let something slip.

"Well I just thought that I wanted to give you something a surprise. Is that a crime now?" Yuu said looking deep into Mika's eyes he could never stop looking into those pools of green.

"No of course not." Mika said still liking into Yuu's eyes there was something hiding within them almost a little glint of mischief.

The walked over to the swings and Mika sat on one only to be surprised by a jar on his lap. Opening it up he saw the jar was filled with paper stars.

"There is one for every time I thought about you and I can tell you know that is a lot." Yuu said going over to the other swing siting down and slightly pushing off the ground.

Mika looked back at the jar seeing something nestled amongst the stars pulling it out there was another envelop but this one was smaller than the others.

 _True Love is like ghosts. Which everyone talks about and few have seen.  
Francois de la Rochefoucauld _

"I love you so much and I really do believe that our love is not like a ghost but that it is true and pure." Yuu said still swinging back and forth on the swing next to him.

"I love you too and it isn't like a ghost at all." Mika said getting up and stopping Yuu's swing. "I love you and there is nothing that's going to stop me from loving you." Mika continued then moving close to his over a wrapping him up in his arms.

"Shall we keep on moving?" Yuu said into the shell of Mika's ear making a shiver run down his spine.

They had almost done a full lap of the park and were almost at the gates to the road that lead them home.

"Oh Yuu look, I totally missed this one on the way in." Mika said running towards one of the trees what had a huge red ribbon around it looking down there was a card and a box in the shape of a heart. Opening the card he read what was inside.

 _The Course of true love never did run smooth.  
William Shakespeare _

"How long did it take you to do all this?" Mika said looking over a Yuu who was just smiling at him.

"I had a little help from our friends." Yuu said owning up on not doing it all himself.

"Well that was nice of them. What now?" Mika said bouncing his way over to Yuu.

"Well it looks like we have come to the end of it, I think a cup of coffee and a nice warm blanket is in order don't you?" Yuu said wrapping his free arm around Mika's shoulders. Mika knew that there would be a clear as day pout on his lips, he didn't want it to be over it was so romantic he really didn't think Yuu had it in him to keep all this a secret and then lie to him about it.

"Aw don't be like that I can't help it if I just want to wrap up warm with my beautiful boyfriend." Yuu said walking with his arm still around his shoulders.

They made their way back to the house it didn't take long Mika didn't even pay much notice to their journey back to their home. Something about seeing the building brought tears to his eye's, he really didn't want this little afternoon to end. There was something missing and he couldn't quite grasp it, like Yuu was missing something important.

"Hey what's wrong?" Yuu said Mika hadn't even noticed that there were tears streaming down his face.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Mika said wiping his tears away on the back of his jumper sleeve.

"Not you're not, what's wrong? Yuu said pulling Mika into his chest.

"Well it's just that I don't want this to end." Mika said letting more tears fall whilst he had his face buried in Yuu's chest. Yuu didn't say anything all he did was moved them onto the porch of their house. He let go of Mika just to put everything down that Mika had relinquished in order to read all the little cards that had been placed around the park in the places that were special to them both.

"Nothing is going to be ending." Yuu said as he unravelled Mika from his chest. Looking up into Yuu's eyes Mika could see nothing but the truth within them and the love he held for him, it brought yet again a flood of tears. "Come on time to show you what I have done." Yuu said as he took Mika's hand and led him through the house to the living room door that connected it to the kitchen.

Pushing the door open Mika stepped in to the room to see a load of paper cranes hanging from the ceiling, walking through them he was in awe as he saw the rose petals on the floor. Walking into the centre of the room there was one last card hanging from the light. Carefully taking it off he opened it to see that it was a letter.

 _To my one true love_

 _Mika you are the love of my life, who knew that that fateful encounter that night in the club would have brought us to this. We have been through a lot you and I, I hope that we will be able to go through a lot more. Our love has brought threats and challenges into our lives that we were able to get through because we always had each other. At one point I really did think I was going to lose you, seeing you there asleep on that day was hard for me. To think that I almost lost you almost killed me, I can't think about or see a world that you are not in my life. I would think that the world would be a dark place if you had left it that day. This past years have giving me the most sadness but yet the most joy, and it is that joy that I wish will continue and never end._

 _I remember the first time I saw you that day in the club I thought you were the most enchanting person in there. And as soon as my eyes locked with yours' I just knew deep inside that I was meant to find you. Everything about you put me under a spell that I wish will never be removed you mean the world to me forever and always._

 _In the words of Juddu Krishnamurti " The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it you will discover that for you the world us transformed." And that is what you have done you have transformed my world for the better you have but it into Technicolor and I don't want it to ever go back to black and white._

 _For this I ask…._

"Will you marry me?" The voice came through the silence that had settled around them. Mika turned around to see that Yuu was down on one knee with a small box in his hand. It was open and nestled in the velvet lining was a thin solid gold band it was so thin it almost looked like it was string. Mika looked back at Yuu's face he could see in his eyes that his silence was making him nervous, he knew this was coming but he was still so moved at what he had put in the letter.

"Yes." Mika finally said dropping to his knees and crushing his lips against Yuu's in a long and passionate kiss. Pulling away Yuu took hold of Mika's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger before pulling him into yet another kiss that lasted a lot longer than the other.

"I will forever and always love you Mika." Yuu said into his era making Mika hug him tighter.

 **So this is the end of my writing I so hope that you have all enjoyed my take on this OTP that everyone including me is rooting for. I wanted to end the story on a very high note and this is how I thought would been good. I have to admit this was inspired by how someone very important to me. I hope that you have enjoyed this and I hope that you follow me for any more stories with this delightful pair or another equally riveting OTP from another series.**


	23. Wedding

**Disclaimer: Rated M for mature content.**

 **This is a bonus chapter because I didn't like where I left the story and I have to say thank you to the people who did give me suggestions. I hope you enjoy it and it was fun writing this chapter.**

 **So I have broken it down so it will be two chapters there is this one and I will write the next soon :)**

Wedding

It hadn't taken Mika long to get all the details into place for the biggest day of his life. It had only been a few months after Yuu asked him to marry him, it had made him so happy. Mika had really thrown himself into the wedding planning, he remembered Yuu telling him that they should get a wedding planner but he refused he wanted them both to do it without someone telling them what they should get. He knew what he wanted and how to make it happen.

He could feel the seconds ticking by, and he hadn't been able to see Yuu for the whole day. What made it worse was that he hadn't been able to spend the night with is soon to be husband and it left him feeling a little jittery. He had been checking his phone all night so he didn't get enough sleep, they had both been separated keeping with tradition even though they were not the most traditional couple in the human sense.

Mika looked down to the sheet of paper in front of him, he had just finished his vows after several times of trying to write something that wasn't a million pages long. He had managed to get it down to a single paragraph but then he didn't think it was enough. He wanted to tell Yuu how much he loved him but he would end up going overboard just letting his feeling gush out of him. He sat looking down at the words writing feeling pleased with himself that he had managed to do it. He just hoped that Yuu had his done.

"Mika, it's time to get ready." Came a soft voice from the door.

"Well it's about time." Mika says getting up taking his vows with him giving Shinoa a Smile as he pasted her, making his way over to his bedroom.

He looked at the bed where he slept alone last night, laid out on the bed was his suit. It was a black jacket and trousers with a white shirt. Picking up the shirt he began to get ready it didn't take long, the only thing was left was to do was the finishing touches. He picked up the green tie that was still on the bed he tied it in a classical Winsor knot, he secured it in place with a tie clip that Yuu had got him for his birthday. He checked off the something new, something old, something borrowed, something blue rhyme in his head as he placed items on. He finished putting on his cufflinks whist he looked at himself in the mirror he couldn't believe that this day had finally arrived.

"You look amazing he is going to fucking die when he sees you Mika." Shinoa said as she came through his door to make sure he was ready.

She was dressed in a soft lilac chiffon dress that she had helped him pick out for the bridesmaids. It went well with her hair that was in soft waves around her face, it was different from her usual up do it suited her. They had become fast friends from the day he woke up from the nightmare that had him in it's clutches a year back. He didn't think he could be friends with a group of people whose mission in life was kill his kind, but yet here he was friends with one and also marrying one too. But lucky Yuu didn't put his life in danger any more. They had a nice life with him writing and Yuu owning their favourite café in the park.

"I hope so this took me ages to put together." Mika said smiling at her as he puts on his shoes.

"Haha well it's going to be hitting the floor later." Shinoa said with a wink at the blonde who just laughed at smile at her.

"Come on guys were going to be late if you two don't stop yapping." Came a brunette dressed in the same kind of suit as Mika but with a white tie rather than green.

"We're coming don't get your boxers in a twist." Shinoa said passing the brunette out her way out.

"I thought it was my job to panic Yoichi." Mika said placing his hand on the male's shoulder smiling at him and then passing him to go to the stairs.

"I know but still we are going to be late." Yoichi says catching up to Mika.

"We aren't that far away from where we are having the wedding so just breathe." Mika said chuckling to himself, Yoichi had been a big help when he and Yuu were planning their wedding.

"The guests have arrived at the venue so we should be going." Yoichi say moving to open the door for Mika to go through.

"Okay come lets go and get him married." Shinoa say as she waited for them both near the gate.

Mika locks the door making his way down the garden path to the car that was waiting to take them to the venue. Even though it was only a few seconds down the road it was better to arrive in style as Yuu had put it. The memory made him smile but it didn't get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. The car pulled up in front of the park the tress along the path had all been wrapped in fairy lights, which had come as the sun began to set marking their path to the lake.

He could see the chairs from where he was waiting, there were a lot of people here all of them talking with one another. It didn't take Mika long to find the raven haired man he loved, who was talking to the vicar. The Music had started and he made his way towards the aisle.

Yuu was now waiting for his best friend and lover to come down to the park. He was inching to see him again it felt like forever since they had seen one another. Yuu messed with his blue tie making sure it was straight, he was thankful for the distraction. He had been welcoming guest and making sure that he had everything. He had already asked Guren about a million times if he had the rings, even if he had joked about forgetting them for the tenth time and then reassuring him that he had them.

"Calm down, everything is going to be fine." Guren said trying to distract Yuu from his thoughts. There were a lot of people here who shouldn't be mixed together he just hoped that no one would try and kill one another.

"I know but I can't help but worry." Yuu said as he straighten his tie clip that was his something new from Mika it had a blue sapphire set in the middle that reminded him of Mika's eyes. It matched the one that he had gotten for Mika for his birthday.

"They won't start anything they are all happy for you both." Guren reassured him for the millionth time that evening.

The Music started up and he watched all the guest stand as the first of the bridesmaids came down the aisle. It was marked with lanterns that flickered in the slight breeze, it looked really nice and romantic. He watched as everyone came down splitting off to either side the women at the side soon to be occupied by his love and the men coming to the side he stood at. There was a little bit of a wait till he saw the familiar bop of a blonde head, it was killing him just staying in place. It seemed to take forever for Mika to reach him but when he did he greeted him with a soft smile. He looked at him he really did look amazing even though they were in matching suits it was the little thing that made him smile. Like their ties were the same colour as their eyes and their matching tie clips. Taking hold of his hand it felt good against his, they made their way over to the alter. Where the vicar was waiting for them both.

"We are all here to celebrate this wonderful couple who found each other and through the tough times they stayed strong and their bond is something that is transcending the test of time." The vicar started Yuu couldn't take his eyes off Mika it was like he was seeing him for the first time all over again. It was a day that he could remember like it had only just happened who knew it would have led to this.

"I have to admit when these two came to me I was sceptical at first but in the past few months they have both proved me wrong. I have to say they do make a wonderful couple and they both have nothing but love for each other. Right lets get this wedding started shall we. They have both written their own vows for this ceremony. But first I have one thing to make sure is right.

Do you Mikaela take Yuichiro to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part. "

"I do." Mika smiled at Yuu.

"And do you Yuichiro take Mikaela to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part."

"I do."

Mika Pulled out his vows from his jacket pocket unfolding it. Taking a deep breath to steady his voice:

 _I promise to love you without condition to honour you each and every day.  
I promise I will never get mad at you even if you do something stupid.  
I promise to always laugh and smile even through rough times we encounter along the way.  
I promise to always guide you when you ask for direction in life and in bed.  
I will always love and protect you with every fibre of my being, forever and always._

He smiled at Yuu who was laughing and crying at the same time. He watched Yuu as he took out his own matching piece of paper, his laugh died down but his smile stayed in place:

 _Today and always, beyond tomorrow.  
I need you beside me, always as my best friend, lover, and forever soul mate.  
It is true that we have been through a lot in such a short time.  
But it only made me love you more, so with this I will make you one promise.  
I promise that I will never leave you and I will love you till the end of time._

Mika pulled out a tissue as he listened to Yuu's vows they were simple but they were him at the same time. He smiled at Yuu would looked around the park to see that there were a few more people crying from his simple declaration of love.

"Beautiful both of them. Right can we have the rings?" The vicar says to Guren who passes the rings over. "Right Mika please take one of the rings and repeat after me.

"With this ring I promise to love you forever and always."

"With this ring I promise to love you forever and always." Mika repeated after the vicar placing the ring on Yuu's hand.

"And now Yuu please repeat after me.

With this ring I promise to love you forever and always."

"With this ting I promise to love you forever and always." Yuu says as he slides a matching band on Mika's hand.

"With this I hope you both live long and happy lives. I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss you partner." The vicar say turning to each of them.

Before the last words had left the vicars lips Mika felt a pair of strong lips on his own. The guests all got up and cheered them as they kissed one another. The parted to look at each other both had a smile on their faces, as they turned to the guests who were still cheering. They made their way down the aisle to the venue they were going to have the after party at.

"I love you so much, Mr Hyakuya." Yuu said close to Mika's ear making him smile.

"I love you too, Mr Hyakuya." Mika said pulling them both to a stop in front of the lake. He put his arms around Yuu's neck pulling him closer and crushing their lips together it was such a passionate kiss that he found his head was spinning after it.

They walked in to café what was now a restaurant and bar under Yuu's ownership. He had done well running it and they have seen an influx of people come to the little shop by the lake. Mika couldn't blame them either the view was amazing. The guest had been at the venue for a while now having drinks waiting for the guest of honours to be done with their photos.

The lake house had been done up with fairy lights that twinkled over the ceiling, and the tables had been laid out in a nice fashion with flowers in the middle. He was so glad that everyone had be able to find their places. They made their way through the tables to their own with their wedding party on it. The night progressed slowly on before the food arrived there were speeches that made both Mika and Yuu cry. It was beginning to be a wonderful night.

"Right now it's time for the first dance." Came the announcer who was playing the music.

Mika and Yuu got up making their way over to the dance floor there were wolf whistles as they passed and when they placed their arms around each other. The music became to play Mika didn't even know what song it was because he had let Yuu pick it.

 _The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

They both danced to the beat of the music Mika Had always loved this song he rested his head against Yuu shoulder as the swayed to the music.

 _I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

 _And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

The music began to slow down and so did they. Mika pulled Yuu closer to him not wanting for the moment to stop. He felt tears in his eyes just thinking about how he had picked that song, it was the song that had been playing when they first met.

"That was the song that was playing when we first met." Mika said looking into Yuu's eyes, their emerald depths just shone back at him, a smile playing on his lips.

"I know I remember." Yuu said pulling Mika closer capturing his lips before they moved back to their table.

The night rolled on and everyone was dancing it was amazing seeing the two different kinds getting along for once and no one had been killed. Mika made his escape onto the decking that looked over the lake. He took a depth breath thinking about what was still to come as well as the events that had led to this moment. He looked out at the lake seeing all the lanters that we dotted around all a light, it made it look like a sea of stars.

"So this is where you ran off to." Mika turned around to be greeted by his now husband.

"I just needed some air." Mika said smiling at Yuu who made is way over to him circling his arms around his waist.

"Okay it will be time to leave soon." Yuu said placing a kiss to Mika's lips. He had totally forgot that they were going to be flying off to Italy for their honeymoon after the reception.

"Yay Italy here we come just think of all the sightseeing we will get done." Mika said with a smile on his face.

"What sightseeing, the only sight I need to see is you." Yuu said pulling Mika closer to him.

"Haha well we have to get out of the hotel room even if we don't want to." Mika laughed at Yuu comment.

"Come on love birds your car is here." Shinoa came crashing out in a drunken mess.

"Shinoa I think you should go home." Mika said as he let go of Yuu to catch their drunk friend.

"Shinoa come on time to see them off." Yoichi said coming to join them.

"Well my husband do you think its time to go." Yuu said taking hold of Mika's hand after he passed Shinoa off to Yoichi.

"I believe it is." Mika said pulling them through the park to the entrance where a car was waiting for them with all the bags already in them. They got in to the car and waved to all the people who had gathered to send them off.

The plane ride was slow for Yuu but he never was the one for flying, what made it better was that they were in first class and the fact that he had his new husband with him. He looked over at Mika who was sound asleep curled up in his seat, he looked so peaceful. Mika couldn't really sleep his mind was on other things his mind wondered before he finally drifted off to sleep.

"Yuu time to wake up we are going to be landing soon." Came the soft voice of Mika through his sleep fogged up mind.

"Ugh I didn't even realise I fell asleep" Yuu said as he stretched.

"Yeah flying can do that to you." Mika said reaching over to place a kiss on Yuu's cheek.

"How long have you been awake?" Yuu said as he took his lover's hand.

"A while but I didn't want to wake you because you looked so cute." Mika said smiling at him.

"We will be landing soon, so can you put your seatbelts on and your trays in the up right. And thank you for flying with us today." Came a voice over the intercom.

"Are you ready for our honeymoon?" Mika said winking at Yuu who just nodded and smile back at him.

The plane landed and they got off it was warm when they got out of the airport they had been lucky that they booked a car to take them to their villa. The car passed through field of the Italian countryside for they got to the villa that they were going to be living in for the next few weeks.

The car pulled up to the vast building and they both got out. Mika got out of the car and rushed a head of Yuu who was getting their bags out of the boot. He put the bags down and caught up with now husband who was just about to reach the threshold of the house.

"Wait!" Yuu shouted and raced to catch up to Mika.

"What?" Mika said turning to Yuu who picked him up bridal style.

"I have to carry you over the threshold." Yuu said to the now giggling Mika.

They walked through the door into the hallway, he placed Mika down but didn't let go of him. He drew him in closer till their bodies were close together that there was no air between them. Yuu lowered his head his forehead touching Mika's he sighed contently with the little gesture. Their lips brushed against together in a light kiss, what deepened into a full out make out session. They pulled a part and Mika went to go an look around the house whilst Yuu went and got the bags that he abandoned in drive way.


	24. The Wedding Night

**Disclaimer: Rated M for the mature content.**

 **I am so sorry that this took me a while to get up but I have been busy with the arrival of my little girl and planning my own wedding whilst having a new born is fun. But please let me know what you thought and I might put more chapters up because I do like writing this and it keeps me busy when my little one is asleep.**

The Wedding Night

Mika looked around the vast house that they had rented for the next 3 weeks. It has 3 bedrooms that were all a large and reasonable size. There was also a study, dining room, 2 living rooms, and the kitchen. Out the back there was a swimming pool and jucuzzi, Mika was sure that they would be getting a lot of use in the coming weeks. There was also a large patio that had a table and chairs placed on it as well as a seating area around a fire pit. He thought to himself that would be getting some use as well. The best part of the villa was that there was no one around them and there were no street lights so they would get the best view of the stars when it grows dark.

He made his way back through the house just in time to his husband come through the door with their bags. He looked amazing Mika thought to himself his eyes brushed over his lover's strong arms showing his muscles as he gripped the handles. He let his mind wonder where those arms would be whisking him off to very shortly. It had been hard to not take him then and there in the hall way, but he let Yuu get in and take their things up into the master bedroom.

He followed him up watching him. Mika went over to the bags and started to put things away when he came across something very light and lacy. He looked at the piece a lace in his hands, it was a pale blue colour and very skimpy. He looked over to Yuu who had noticed the piece of cloth within his hands with a hungry stare. Mika shook his head it must have been Shinoa's doing after all she did help him pack the bags.

"Well now that would be a sight to see." Yuu commented before going back putting the clothing he was shorting through in the walk-in that was off their room.

Mika felt his face heat up as he scurried the piece of lacy quickly away, shoving it to the bottom draw never to see the light of day. He finished his job and sat on the bed waiting Yuu to finish hanging everything up.

"Sooooo there is a swimming pool do you want to go for a dip?" Mika said looking down at his hands as he picked at the comforter.

"Oh hell yes!" Yuu said poking his head out of the door.

"Cool I will meet you down there." Mika said getting up and making his way back through the house.

He was thankful that it had already started to get dark not like anyone was going to see them. He took his clothes off leaving a trail for his husband to follow to find him. He turned on the light in the back garden, they were strings of fairy lights and lanterns that ran across the house and seating area so it lit up the way. The lights wasn't bright but soft so it made the mood even better.

Yuu made his way through the house noticing the little trail of clothing as he made his way out the back. He was greeted with the sight of his newly wed husband in the pool just floating with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful it made a change from the troubled look that often crossed his face. He did also notice that Mika was naked, Yuu took off his clothes and got into the pool trying not to disturb Mika.

He sat near the edge and just waited for Mika to come back to him, it didn't take the blonde long to notice him. Yuu watched as Mika swam his way over to him stopping just short of him. He held out his hand Mika took it giving Yuu the chance to pulling their bodies close to one another. He placed his lips over Mika's sliding his arms around his lover's body. He felt Mika's arms around his neck deepening the kiss further.

Yuu turned Mika so that he was pressing him into the edge of the pool grinding his erection against his lovers own. His lips moved down Mika neck latching onto the spot just between his neck and shoulder sucking and teasing it with his teeth. He was rewarded with a soft moan from Mika who's hands were griping on his shoulders and his nails digging into the soft skin below them. Yuu placed his hands on his lover's hips pushing him up on to the side leaving his legs dangling over his shoulders in the water. He took his lovers arousal into his mouth licking as he sucked on it. He heard Mika moan above him and his fingers in his hair. Yuu kept his steady pace making sure not to push the blonde over the edge too soon. He realised Mika's throbbing cock as he pulled him back into the water so that he could kiss him.

Mika gladly got back into the water wrapping his legs around Yuu's waist. He impaled himself onto Yuu's erection, arching his back as he felt the familiar fullness that he had missed for the past two days. He couldn't get enough as he lifter himself up and down with Yuu only supporting them. He felt Yuu thrust up to meet him every time his hips would move away driving him more and more to the edge.

"Ahh Mika." Yuu moaned roughly into his ear making him smile as he quickened his pace.

Each time he came down hard on Yuu's pulsing erection hitting his G spot each time making him moan and his mind go white with pleasure.

"Ahh Yuu, I'm going to." Mika said clinging onto Yuu's shoulders as he took over bouncing him on his cock. Each time hitting his prostate with extreme accuracy. It didn't take long for Mika to spill his cum all his other half's chest who was riding out his own bliss with each shallow thrust. Mika slumped over his lover resting his head on his shoulder as he sighed out in contention.

Mika Felt the softness of sheets beneath his tired body they had made love to each other over and over last night the memories of the night came flooding back to him they had sex in the pool. They had got out Yuu carried him to their bedroom where they had do it 3 more times before they had both fallen asleep. He stretched out his arms hoping to be greeted by the touch of flesh but found that the bed was empty. Propping himself up on his elbows he looked around the room only to find the door slightly open. He stretched as he got out of the bed pulling on a pair of boxers he found in the draw searching for his husband.

His search had lead him to the kitchen where he found Yuu fully dressed at the cooker. He sniffed the air as the familiar smell of pancakes drifted over to him where he stood. He made his way over to him wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his cheek into Yuu's back.

"Oh no fair go back to bed." Yuu said turning around pushing him back toward the stairs.

"But the bed is lonely without you." Mika said snaking his arms around his lover again placing a soft kiss to his neck and sucking slightly on the skin resulting in the other male moaning.

"If you keep doing that you won't be getting any breakfast." Yuu said peeling Mika off him.

Held Mika's face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before leaving him in the hallway to go back to the kitchen.

"Mika, I'm be serious go back to bed I won't be long." Yuu said chuckling to himself only making Mika pout and stomp back up the stairs like a child.

 **Please comment and like. I am sorry it is short but I am hoping to put a little more it to a making the story have a whole new challenge to overcome.**


	25. Choice

**Disclaimer: Rated M for mature content and themes.**

 **Thank you for everyone who has read the story and who has stuck by it even when I wasn't around to write the chapters it means a lot. It has been hell for the past few weeks but I will be hopefully getting back into writings now that we have Irris in a schedule. So look forward to more chapters and even some different stories coming up soon. Please let me know what you thought about it and if there can be anything improved upon.**

Choice

Mika hand in hand with Yuu walked down the darkening streets of Sorrento. They pasted market stalls selling an abundant of different fruits. The smells were intoxicating with all the different food venders. Mika was surprised that even though the sun had gone down there was a lot of stalls and stores still open. It also made a change for them to get out of their villa, which they had been holding up for the past few days. Unfortunately they had to venture out of the clasps of each-others embrace. Mika took a breath of the salty sea air that was mostly refreshing with the cool breeze that was blowing off the ocean.

Mika could feel the breeze coming off the ocean as they walked alone the main street leading to the cliff face. He could just see the last rays of light just lingering in the clouds over the sea turning them a cotton candy pink. The sight was breath taking as he looked over the edge at the water below them. He could see the boats and lights bobbing around on the water. It looked very welcoming Mika thought to himself. He looked over at Yuu to see that he was taking in the sights with eyes full of wonder.

They made their way down the winding path down to the bay. The town looked amazing at night with all the old lamps all lit up as well as the accompanying fairy lights that were strung in windows and through the outdoor sitting areas of the many restaurants that lined the street. Mika could hear the faint clicking of a shutter go off as he looked around at Yuu who was now staring at the small screen on the camera that he had brought along.

"Hey no fair give me warning next time." Mika complained pushing his lip out in a small pout.

"I'm sorry but no warning, do make the best photos though. See" Yuu said pushing the camera in Mika's face to see the picture of him staring at the lights and them reflecting in his eyes. He had to admit it was a good photo.

"But that's not the point." Mika said pushing the camera away from him.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to take a picture of my beautiful husband." Yuu said coming up behind Mika and kissing him on the cheek. Mika could feel the blush on his face rising as he heard the wolf whistles and cheers of the people passing by.

They separated and made their way further down the street Mika could heard the shutter on the camera go off once every so often but paid no mind to it. Sorrento was a beautiful town he wished that they could just stay here but he knew that they had a life and friends back home. It wouldn't be too long till they were back on the plane so he guessed they might as well make the most of the time that they had left here.

They had gone around Sorrento for the past few hours taking in the sights and planning what they were going to do for the next few days.

They had got back to the villa around about midnight and Mika was beat he crashed on the sofa in the living room watching as Yuu brought in the bags with their supplies in for breakfast.

"So this is how it's gonna be you sitting around while I do all the heavy lifting." Yuu said putting the bags down on the work surface.

"But you make heavy lifting look amazing." Mika said with a grin on his face.

"Ahh just like how you make them bed sheets up stairs look amazing." Yuu said with a smirk and a cheeky little glint in his eyes. It made Mika raise a brow at the comment.

"Oh do I know well I knew I look good in white." He said getting up and making his way over to the stairs.

It didn't take long for Yuu to get the hint and he was bounding up them after Mika. It was as if they were playing a game of catch a mouse. He found Mika in the master bedroom already on the bed, he was only wearing the loose fitting shirt he had on during the day his shorts were nowhere to be seen. Yuu couldn't help himself he pounced on the male who yelped and giggled underneath him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Mika as his husband. It hadn't been too long ago since he thought he would lose him completely but never again.

There had always been something playing at the back of his mind but he knew he was crazy for even thinking it. He knew that he was going to get older sooner rather than later, and that Mika would lose him some day. But what if that never had to happen, he thought whilst looking down at the blonde and his smiling face.

"Hey Mika, I love you." Yuu said holding the male close to him. "I don't ever want to lose you"

"Me neither." The words shot through him at lightning speed.

"What if you don't have to?" Yuu said with a serious look on his face.

"No I can't do that to you." Mika said pushing Yuu off him and getting up.

Yuu felt like face palming himself for just killing the mood right there and then.

"But you are going to lose me some day it might not be now but it could be 40 years from now when I'm old and you still look young." Yuu said getting up and taking his husbands hands and making his point clear to him.

"No, I don't want to make you a monster." Mika said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I won't be a monster, not with you as my sire and the love of my life." Yuu said wiping away the tears and placing a kiss on the trembling lips before him.

"I'll think about it but not yet can't you just be you for now." Mika said clinging on to him like he was going to lose him.

"Alright but don't take too long." Yuu said pulling him towards the bed. "Now where did we leave off from."


End file.
